1,2,3 Knock Out
by KBlanx
Summary: Tamsin thinks Lauren is just a weak pathetic human, and so does everyone else in Lauren's life. It's time to show Tamsin, and everyone else, that isn't the case when it comes to Doctor Lauren Lewis. Copdoc.
1. Round 1

**Round One**

_"Come on, you couldn't even hurt a bee." She heard the Valkyrie mock._

_"That was one time Tamsin," Lauren answered back "and that's because I am allergic to bees."_

_"Face it doctor you are not a fighter. Your place is in the lab." Tamsin said with her arms lazily crossed against her chest._

_"I'll have you know that I am very well trained when it comes to hand to hand combat." Lauren said standing her ground._

_"I'd love to see that." Tamsin scoffed as she rolled her eyes._

_"Actually" Lauren said as she walked over to Tamsin until they were inches away. "That's a great idea."_

_Tamsin just let a wide smirk play upon her lips._

Lauren could remember the argument she had with the Valkyrie mere hours ago as she got changed in the locker room at the local gym that fae and humans alike liked to go to.

_"What the hell was I thinking?"_ She thought to herself _"I'm a doctor I swore to do no harm on to others. I'm a healer not a fighter."_

Then again, here she was in tight black short spanx and a black tight fitting sports bra ready to spar with Tamsin. She was putting her hair in a ponytail as she thought to herself _"Well I'm here now. Better show the Valkyrie that I'm not the right human to mess with."_ She suddenly felt a boost of confidence as she saw herself in the mirror. Her toned body looked naturally good in her gym outfit.

_"It's now or never."_ It was her last thought before she stepped out of the locker room and into the main ring where her and Tamsin will soon be at each others throats, literally.

She spotted Tamsin over by the ring talking to Dyson.

_"Of course he had to be here,"_ she thought _"Not only did he get his love and Bo back but he will see me get my ass kicked."_ She really wasn't sure why she felt so insecure with the wolf here.

She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. _"I'll show him too."_ She thought as she got her confidence back.

"Hey there doc," Tamsin said as she walked over to Lauren. She had on a black sports bra and red spanx.

"Wolf man is just here to take me out when I'm done kicking your ass." She said as she nodded over to her partner. "This shouldn't take long, he will be taking me out for drinks afterwords." She said with a sly smile on her face.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Lauren responded as she climbed into the ring and into her corner waiting for Tamsin to do the same.

Tamsin smiled over to Dyson and said "I'll be done in five minues then we can head to the Dal."

He just smiled back at her agreeing that it wouldn't take long to knock Lauren back on her ass. He had known Lauren for years and has never actually known her to be a violent person. Besides she was only a human. He really just wanted to see her get knocked off of that pedestal she placed herself on. He wanted to see her come to reality with her place amongst the fae.

"Okay so the rules are there are no rules," Tamsin begun "We are going MMA style, so there will be standing and floor action. Are we clear?" Lauren just nodded her response to Tamsin. "Good." Tamsin smiled _"This is going to be too easy."_ She thought to herself.

There were light and dark fae in the gym since it was in neutral territory. Both sides noticed the Light Fae's resident doctor and the Dark Fae Valkyrie and wanted to see the outcome of this mess. The humans in the gym just thought it would be two regular women going at it.

Once the bell rang Lauren and Tamsin started dancing around each other. Tamsin couldn't sense any fear in the doctor, which wasn't what she was expecting, she could only see the concentration in Lauren's eyes.

Tamsin decided she would be the first to throw a punch and get this thing over with. She threw a right jab but Lauren dodged out of the way. She then did it again on the left side and again on the right and Lauren gracefully dodged each one. Tamsin, surprised, looked over to Lauren and saw that Lauren had a smirk on her face.

"No more games." she said to Lauren "Let's get this over with."

Lauren still had that smile on her face. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face." Tamsin said as she got angry at Lauren.

The Valkyrie then furiously started throwing punches at Lauren. Surprising everyone, especially herself, Lauren had managed to avoid every one. The fae and humans in gym had gathered around the ring to watch the fight. Both were surprised to see what was happening. The humans may not have known who Lauren was put they didn't peg her to be any good at fighting.

"You can't just dodge forever. You're going to have to fight back soon." Tamsin said furiously.

"What's the matter Tami?" Lauren asked with a smile on her face knowing the Valkyrie hated being called by a nickname "Not as easy as you thought?"

By this point Tamsin was covered in sweat, Lauren just barely started sweating. Tamsin suddenly threw a right hook but Lauren caught it and in one swift movement she was behind Tamsin with Tamsin's arm to her own back and kicked the back of Tamsin's knee so that she was kneeling on the floor.

"You know," Lauren whispered into Tamsin's ears "I thought Valkyries were mighty warriors of Odin, but I guess he was wrong with you."

_"What the fuck am I thinking?"_ Lauren thought to herself. _"I am so going to get killed."_ She laughed at herself.

Dyson, who was watching the whole thing unravel, was shocked at what the outcome was becoming. Lauren is a human, there is no way she should be able to beat a fae especially a Valkyrie.

Tamsin, who was now infuriated by Lauren's comment, had now gotten Lauren on her back. Lauren's legs were wrapped around the Valkyries waist tightly. Tamsin had Lauren's arms pinned up over her head as she struggled to get free of the Valkyrie's hold. "You know doc," it was Tamsin's turn to insult Lauren "I'm sure a certain succubus is very familiar with this position." She saw Lauren grow tense at the mention of a certain succubus. "I guess it wasn't all that great since she chose the wolf."

It was definitely not the right or smart thing to say since Lauren's anger suddenly got the best of her. She bucked her hips and completely turned Tamsin over. Tamsin was caught by surprise and the only thing she could do was punch Lauren in the sides of her stomach. Lauren blocked a few punches then decided to was time to get on the offensive. She started punching Tamsin in her side as well, which caught the Valkyrie by surprise since it actually hurt. They were wailing at each other. The fae and humans in the gym were egging them on. Lauren then quickly laid three punches across Tamsin's face. Being a Valkyrie she didn't scar up or bleed easily but it sure did hurt like a bitch.

Tamsin suddenly felt the weight of Lauren being lifted off of her and she felt herself being pulled up to her feet. She then saw Dyson come into focus as he sat her back down into her corner. She saw Lauren in her corner with anger in her eyes and a bottle of water in her hands.

"Come on Tamsin you're a fucking Valkyrie for Odin's sake." Dyson said as he squirted water into her mouth. "She is only human you can take her."

She then saw the fae that rang the bell stand in the midldle of the ring. "**Round one goes to Doctor Lewis."** he shouted as he waved over to Lauren who just smiled back at him and got back up to finish off the Valkyrie. The fae and humans started roaring in response and egging Lauren on.

Tamsin pushed Dyson away and sprung to her feet. "That was only round one doctor. We still have two more rounds to go." She shouted over to Lauren. "That is if I don't kill you before then."

"No Tami, I think you mean that is if **I** don't kill you first." Lauren said with a smile on her face.

The bell rang to begin the second round.

* * *

**AN:** Just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. It will most likely be a very short fic. I am a doccubus lover but I also ship Copdoc. I really don't know why but they seem to mesh well together. I still don't know who I'm going to have win but we will see as the other chapters come into play. Ratings and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Round 2

**Round 2**

The bell rang to begin the second round.

Both blondes had fire in their eyes. Tamsin was infuriated. Not only was she getting beat by a human but said human was Doctor Lauren Lewis. She was owned by the light. She was the most gentle being she has ever come across. She was the complete opposite of the Valkyrie._ "Where'd she learn to fight like this and why is this the first time I've seen this side of her?"_ She asked herself. _"It's pretty hot."_

Lauren was tired of every one treating her like a fragile human. Yes, she may be human but she wasn't going to break easily. She had survived this long with the fae everyone should realize she wasn't so weak. It was time to prove she was strong enough not only to everyone else but to herslef.

"Hey D-man." Kenzi said as she walked over to Dyson who was standing by the ring.

"Kenzi!" Dyson exclaimed as he shot up and moved them away from the ring "W-what are you doing here?"

"Umm you did ask us to meet you here before we went to the Dal." Kenzi answered "You alright dude?"

"Uh yeah, fine." He said trying to wave her attention away from the ring. "Where's Bo?"

"Parking the beast. Succubum will be in shortly." She said as she finally caught sight of the two blondes throwing and dodging punches at each other in the ring.

"Wait," she said as she squinted her eyes so she could see better "is that?"

"Uhh yeah." Dyson answered nervously.

"You have to stop them! The doc is going to get herself Valkyried." Kenzi said worriedly. She really didn't like the doctor but she didn't want her to get hurt. And she knew Bo wouldn't be happy about it.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't." He reapeated. "Lauren challenged a Valkyrie and there is no way of getting out of it."

"Well you better get your wolf on and drag said Valkyrie out of there by her blonde locks."

"He can't do that love." Vex said as he appeared next to them with a wad of cash in his hand. "Once Valkyries are challenged they must honor it. It's the way of the Valkyrie." He explained as he waved the cash around. "And besides dog boy over here has a load of cash on the Valkyrie here."

Dyson growled at Vex for letting it slip that he bet against the doctor.

Kenzi's eyes widened in anger. **"You What?!"**

Tamsin had Lauren in a tight hold against the cage of the ring.

"Face it Lauren," Tamsin said into Lauren's ear "You will never beat me. You, you are just a human." I am a Valkyrie." She tightened her hold on Lauren. "I was born to fight. I was born to be a warrior." She was getting angry at how hard it seemed to beat the human.

"Well Tami," Lauren gritted through her teeth as she struggled to get free. "You may be a Valkyrie and I may ony be human but I have one thing you don't."

"Oh yeah?" Tamsin said in a mocking tone. "And what might that be?"

"An opening." Lauren said as she quickly rammed Tamsin in the side with her right fist. Tamsin, surprised, hunched over at the unexpected pain she was feeling. Lauren took this opportunity to throw Tamsin into the cage. Lauren was now behind her and had Tamsin in a headlock.

"Woah" Kenzi was surprised at Lauren's amazing moves. "Go Hotpants!" She cheered along with the other fae and humans that were now roaring at the two blondes in the ring. She felt a sense of pride at a fellow human showing the fae who is boss.

Bo had managed to push through the crowd of cheering people and make her way over to Dyson, Kenzi and Vex. She hadn't noticed who the two women were in the ring.

Lauren felt her presence before she actually saw her.

Bo went over to Dyson. "Hey babe." she said as she kissed him.

"Hey you." He replied with a satisfactory look on his face.

"What's gotten into everyone here?" She asked as she motioned to all the people surrounding the ring. She then looked up to notice the two women in te ring.

Lauren had locked eyes with Bo for a second. She saw Bo kiss her mate and it left an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Tamsin, noticing Lauren lost focus just for a second, used this as an opportuntiy to slip out of Lauren's grip. Tamsin then did a spin kick right into Lauren's side.

"We have to stop this!" Bo exclaimed as she saw her ex-lover and the Valkyrie going at it. She motioned to go over to the ring but was stop.

"Uh uh uh." Vex said as he used his power on Bo. "I can't let you do that sucubus."

"Vex let me go." Bo said as she struggled with Vex's power.

"Believe me love this is for your own good." He said not loosening his ability on her.

"What?" She asked

"Lauren challenged a Valkyrie." Kenzi began to explain "And apparently they have to beat the shit out of each other until someone wins."

"Or gets killed." Vex added.

Kenzi shot him a death stare "Dude, not helping."

"What?" He said "Lauren knows the rules of the fae. I can't possibly understand what she was thinking?"

"How could you let this happen?" Bo shouted over to Dyson

Lauren got knocked into the cage. "Fuck!" She shouted. The pain she felt was excruciating but it wasn't enough to make her stop. Her back was to Tamsin and she was trying to fight through the pain.

"Hotpants look out." She heard.

She spun around to see Tamsin coming at her with a raised fist. She dodged that hit and pushed herself away from the cage. Tamsin hit the cage with full force making the cage rattle. Tamsin turned around to see Lauren with her fists raised up to her face. She could see that Lauren was a little shooken up. _"Good"_ she thought to herself. _"Now I can finish her."_

Tamsin furiously and quickly threw punches at Lauren. Lauren wasn't as fast as she was in the first round and couldn't dodge all of them. Tamsin got a really hard punch to hit Lauren in the face which knocked the doctor back into the cage. Tamsin quickly pounced on her and started punching Lauren in her sides. Her punches were hard and swift. Each one felt like a bullet hitting Lauren's obliques. Lauren did all she could to block each punch but she couldn't. Tamsin was really knocking the breath out of her. _"What the fuck was I thinking?"_ Lauren thought to herslef.

When she thought she was going to blackout she felt the punches suddenly stop. The ogre that had unofficially made himself the referee had pulled Tamsin off of her. Tamsin was now in her corner. Lauren had stumbled over to her's. She slid down the cage holding her sides. The pain was almost unbearable. Almost.

She looked up to see Bo still in Vex's hold. Her eyes were pleading with Lauren to stop. _"She doesn't think I can do this?"_ She thought to herself. _"No one does." _She couldn't bear anyone thinking of her as weak anymore. She was going to finish this no matter what the outcome was going to be. She tried to lift herself up to finish the fight but quickly lost balance. The ogre came to Lauren's side. She noticed him as one of her regular patients. _"What's his name again?"_ She asked herself. _"Oh yeah, Brian."_

"Hey doc," Brian said as he came to her side. "You are one hell of a fighter." She tried to smile at him but it came out as a pained expression. "There is only one more round left. You think you can do this?"

She was about to answer when she heard "No Lauen. Stop this." It was Bo pleading to her. Bo couldn't stand to watch Lauren get beat on. She couldn't stand to see Lauren in pain and not be able to do anything.

"That's right Lauren." Tamsin said as she stalked Lauren in her corner. "Listen to your succubus. You know your are done for." Tamsin taunted Lauren.

Lauren shot fire out of her eyes, or at least that what her stare looked like. She shook her head as if to get the pain out of it. She used the ogre as leverage to get up. She then shook her whole body and began to bounce on her toes. "It's you and me Valkyrie." She said over to Tamsin. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

Tamsin's lips curled up into a devilish smirk. _"She know's how to have fun."_ She thought.

The bell rang to begin the third round.

* * *

**AN:** I know everyone wants to see Lauren win but I honestly am still playing with ideas to the ultimate outcome. Tamsin is a Valkyrie and Lauren is human so this fight can't and shouldn't be one sided. This fight is definitely hard on both blondes. We will just have to wait and see who wins. Thanks to all you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following.


	3. Round 3

**Round 3**

The bell rang to begin the third round.

The crowd of fae and human were roaring with excitement. They couldn't believe how entertaining the outcome of the fight was becoming. They were so engulfed in the fight that they didn't notice the two fae arguing near the ring.

"VEX LET ME GO NOW!" Bo shouted at the Mesmer as her eyes turned blue.

"I am doing you a favor succubus." Vex tried to explain to Bo.

"I don't care about fae rules. I am getting Lauren out of there no matter what." Bo said as she was struggling to get free of Vex's hold. There was no point. If the Mesmer didn't want to let her go she would never be free of his will.

"Listen succubus," Vex said as he stepped closer to Bo "if you try to interfere not only will you be seriously hurt or killed, but your little blonde human will definitely be killed." He emphasized the last part to Bo.

"You're lying." Bo angrily shouted at Vex. "You just want your pay out."

"He isn't lying Bo." Dyson said gently as he stepped towards her. "Lauren must make it out of this on her own accord."

"How could you let this happen?" Bo asked Dyson as she could feel Vex had stop using his power over her.

Dyson reached out to Bo but she slapped his hand away from her. "I didn't let anything happen." He started, his tone a little angry. "Lauren challenged Tamsin and now she has to pay for her arrogance." Bo looked at him with a shocked expression. "I didn't think it would come to this," he continued "I honestly thought Tamsin would get one good hit in and we would've left here in five minutes and Lauren would be nursing a black eye for a few days." Bo's eyes flashed blue again. She really wanted to slap the shit out of the wolf.

_"What the hell was I thinking?"_ Lauren thought to herself once again. _"OK Lo, you __**can**__ do this. You __**have**__ to do this."_ she was dodging the swift punches that Tamsin was throwing at her. _"Fighting isn't all brawns, it's brains to. Now think. What can slow down a Valkyrie?"_ She started to go through the library that was her brain. She knew little of Valkyrie since they were rare fae to come by. She remembered reading a very short article on Valkyrie.

_"OK so Valkyrie are maidens of Odin."_ She started listing the facts she knew about Valkyrie. _"They chose who lives and dies on the battlefield. They then decide who goes to Valhalla with them. They often fall in love with their warriors."_ She ducked one of Tamsins right hooks. _"Oh great, so I should make her fall in love with me so she doesn't kill me."_ She rolled her eyes at herself. _"Come one Lauren, they have to have weak points."_

Then it hit her _"Valkyrie's weak points are their chest, their back where their wings would be, their blonde locks and of course,"_ she thought as she saw an opening to hit Tamsin _"their head."_ She punched Tamsin in the side of her temple. It seemed to be effective since Tamsin stumbled back and looked surprised to be hit so hard in the head.

Tamsin shook it off "Lucky shot." She said over to Lauren.

Lauren just smirked. She could tell she was back in this. Lauren was no longer going to be on the defensive. She decided it was all or nothing. Lauren went in full force. Tamsin threw another right hook. Lauren easily blocked that and punched Tamsin directly in her chest.

Tamsin gasped in pain. It was excruciating. "Fuck" She breathed out. She seemed to have trouble catching her breath.

"Whoa, Look at HotPants go!" Kenzi cheered as she watched.

Bo was watching attentively. She couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful blonde doctor.

"Your girl is killing it." Kenzi continued to cheer Lauren on.

Tamsin wasn't stupid. She knew her weak points, she just didn't think the doctor knew, no one knew. She thought the doctor just had gotten extremely lucky.

"It's my turn." Tamsin said to herself as she got ready to deliver an extreme amount of pain to Lauren. Tamsin faked a right hook but instead threw a left one. She got Lauren on the right side of her face real good. Lauren stumbled back a bit but shook off the pain. She then quickly landed a hit into Lauren's stomach.

Bo flinched at the sight of Lauren getting hit. She really couldn't take seeing her Lauren like this. "Tamsin won't use her power of manipulation on her, will she?" she asked Vex.

"She can't love." Vex answered. "She has to win this on her own will, just like the good doctor."

Lauren, furious, had landed a hard hit directly into Tamsin's chest again. It hurt even more the second time. Tamsin's chest felt like it was on fire and it was definitely bruising up.

She tried to fight through the pain. She threw a punch that didn't land anywhere. Lauren, being more attentive and clever than Tamsin, easily grabbed Tamsin's extended arm and brought it behind the Valkyrie. She was now behind the Valkyrie and in one swift movement she brought her elbow up then furiously rammed it in between Tamsin's upper back.

Tamsin cried out in pain. _"Yeah she knows."_ Tamsin thought as she hunched over in agony. Lauren was well aware of the Valkyrie's weak points. Tamsin was now on the floor in pain. _"How is she doing this?"_ She thought to herself. _"How is she still alive?"_ No non-Valkyrie has ever gotten this close to defeating a Valkyrie they challenged. Usually once one challenged a Valkyrie they were beaten almost immediately, whether they were killed or badly injured depended on the Valkyrie's mercy. _"How does she know my weaknesses?"_

Tamsin could feel Lauren stepping closer to her. She immediately swung her leg out and kicked under Lauren so that she too was on the floor. She then climbed on top of Lauren. Lauren wrapped her legs around the Valkryie.

Tamsin began to swing at Lauren's face. "How do you know?" She practically screeched at Lauren. "How do you know?" She asked again as she continued to punch Lauren in the face. Lauren had her arms up protecting her face. _"Wow is the Valkryie pissed."_ She thought to herself.

"Come on Lauren. You have to fight back. You have to get up." It was Kenzi cheering the doctor on. Bo couldn't bring herself to say anything. A sense of devistation had overwhelmed her.

Lauren had succesfully thrown Tamsin off of her and kicked herself up to her feet. Tamsin and Lauren were both standing. Their chests were rising rapidly as they tried to catch their breath. The both of them visibly worn out. The both of them visibly beaten.

Lauren could feel that her top lip had split open. She directly looked Tamsin in the eye and licked the blood off of her lip. Tamsin raised her eyebrow. _"Why do I find that pretty hot?"_ she asked herself. Tamsin's right eyebrow had a long cut going through it. It started to bleed and drip into her eye.

The roaring of the attendants at the gym had never dimmed down. Everyone was going crazy as they anticipated the knock out of one of the blondes. The two blondes in the caged ring were about to go at it again. The two blondes had suddenly felt a shift in the air. They weren't the only ones. There was a sudden cold draft coming over everyone at the gym. The gym had gone completely silent. Everyone was completely distracted. They hadn't noticed that their was a blonde laying unconcious in the middle of the caged ring.

That was until Brian's voiced had boomed over the entire gym **"1, 2, 3, Knock out."**

* * *

**AN: **I know I'm leaving this chapter with a cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself. Since this little fic has been getting good reviews I thought I'd extend it just a bit more. I want to hear who you guys think won. Don't be reluctant to leave reviews. Thanks.


	4. Knock Out

**Knock Out**

**"1, 2, 3 Knock Out!"**

After the crowd roared out and cheered on their victor the fae had gone to the Dal to celebrate. They would make sure their blonde warrior got the celebration she well deserved. She had fought long and hard. She finally overcame her opponent. Here everyone was drinking and getting drunk in honor of the blonde fighter. She may have not been much of a partier but tonight it was time to celebrate amongst the fae. They all seemed to really enjoy her tonight, even if it was only for one night, even if she was only human.

Lauren had just made her way out of the crowd of fae surrounding her. She did feel awkward being center of attention but that is what liquid courage was for.

"Another already?" Trick asked Lauren as she leaned on the bar.

"I'm going to need something stronger if I am going to make it through the night." She answered. She felt the early symptoms of drunkenness hitting her but not soon enough. Eyes were really on her all night.

"Here" She heard coming from next to her. To her surprise it was Kenzi passing her a shot. Lauren raised her eyebrow a little hesitant to take the drink from the petite goth sitting next to her at the bar. The drink looked thick and was a creamy color. Sensing her hesitancy Kenzi stated "I promise it's strong." She leaned in to whisper into Lauren's ear. "It's top shelf shit." She smirked. She was clearly already tipsy.

Lauren smirked and downed the shot. She heard a roar from the fae egging her on. After getting over the initial burn in her throat it actually was the type of drink she was looking for. "That's riveting." Kenzi laughed. Even when she was drinking Lauren still knew how to be proper. "Another." Lauren said as she reached her glass out towards Kenzi. Kenzi responded by filling up the shot glass.

Five shots later and the effects of drunkenness were hitting Lauren, Kenzi not far behind her. They were uncontrollably laughing and neither of them knew why.

"What's so funny?" Lauren was so not up to deal with her.

"What?" Kenzi asked Bo

"I said what's so funny?" Bo asked again.

"Well if you must know, you noisy succubum, we are actually laughing because, be-because," Kenzi looked over to Lauren giggling "what're we laughing about."

Lauren who never stopped laughing answered Kenzi through snorts "I have no idea." Kenzi and Lauren burst out in a fit of laughter.

Trick, who was behind the bar, had a small smirk playing at the corrner of his lips said "Seems as if these two have gotten into my stash of Peruvian Pisco."

"It's that strong?" Bo asked as she took the bottle out of Kenzi's hand and raised it to her eyes to observe the bottle.

"A regular human bottle by itself is pretty strong," Trick started

"But this is anything but human, right?" She finished off for him as she saw that Kenzi and Lauren had started to dwindle down their laughter.

"Right," he answered "It was blessed by the ancient Incan Sun gods and goddesses. So yes it is very strong."

"So I have like god in me?" It was Lauren who asked the question as she brought her hands up to her face and started to observe them as if they would give her the answer she was looking for.

"Not yet." They voice that was close by startled everyone. The voice was mischievous and daring. Lauren wanted to see who it was that was openly flirting with her in front of the succubus. Yes, she was not with Bo anymore, but everyone knew about Bo's wild jealous streak especially when it came to the doctor.

Everyone turned to see the comment came from Tamsin. Lauren was wide eyed. She didn't know how to respond so she decided laughing would be a good enough retort. Kenzi, too drunk to come up with a savy comment, did the same.

"What do you want Tamsin?" Bo asked as she stepped infront of Kenzi and Lauren.

"I'm just here to honor the victor." She responded. Her eyes never leaving the giggling Lauren.

"Bo," Dyson came over to the bar sensing the tension "is there a problem here?" He asked putting a protective arm around her waist.

"No"

"Yes"

Bo and Tamsin answered at the same time.

"No wolfboy, there is no problem here." Tamsin answered as she stepped closer to the pair showing she was not intimidated by them. "You should handle your girl."

"There won't be if you leave, now." Bo said as she left Dyson's hold to step closer to Tamsin.

"Oh please Bo," it was Lauren who started to speak, with a slight slur "Stop trying to be the hero all the time. Especially when it isn't necessary."

"Excuse me." Bo was completely caught off guard by Lauren's comment.

"I said," Lauren started as she climbed off her stool, well more like stumbled off, to face the succubus directly "Stop being the unnecessary hero. It really is ridiculous and played out." She had no idea where this side of her was coming from but she sure did like it.

They heard a burst of laughter coming from the drunken Kenzi "Woah Hotpants, you tell 'em." She said as she raised her shot glass in honor of Lauren.

Lauren winked over her shoulder at Kenzi as she led Tamsin away from the others and over to the pool table.

After a few more hours of drinking and flirtatiously playing pool fae were finally leaving the Dal.

Bo had been watching the two blondes playing pool. She did not like Tamsin's hands all over Lauren when she was 'teaching her a better technique to play pool.' She had been growling and scowling the whole time making Dyson very uncomfortable.

Bo didn't trust the Valkyrie. "Why would she celebrate with Lauren, when Lauren just beat her ass?" She really asked no one.

"She is a Valkyrie, she must honor her warriors." Dyson said flatly as he looked into his shot glass before he drank it.

"Lauren is just a doctor, not a warrior." she said now looking at Dyson "And she is not Tamsin's."

Dyson just put his hands up in defeat. He was a little too drunk to deal with an arguement, one he felt he shouldn't be having.

"So Lauren," Tamsin started "It's fun beating you at pool and everything but what do you say about us getting out of here?" She inched closer to Lauren and played with her waistband. "These jeans would look better on my floor."

Lauren was caught off guard by the blatant request to hook up. No one had ever just came out with the request. It was always a game to see if one could impress the other enough to let them get what they wanted without actually asking, but here was Tamsin just coming out with it. It was something she actually seemed to appreciate.

Lauren hooked her finger in one of the loops of Tamsin's jeans to pull her closer "Why not my place?" She asked as she brought her lips closer to Tamsin's ears to whisper. "It's much closer." The open flirtation was uncharacteristic of the naturally reserved doctor.

They heard a chair screech and the sound of glass breaking. They then heard aggressive footsteps nearing them.

Tamsin was pulled roughly away from Lauren "Listen Valkyrie," Bo practically shouted as she tightened her grip on Tasmin's wrist "I don't know what you're playing at but you will leave Lauren alone."

Before Tamsin could answer, it was Lauren who spoke first "Really Bo stop this." She was now standing infront of Tamsin as if to protect her. "Let go of her now!" Lauren continued more forcefully.

Bo reluctantly threw Tamsin her wrist back. "Thanks Lo, but if the succubitch has something to say she can go ahead and say it." Tamsin said as she rubbed were the succubus had grabbed her.

"No" Lauren stated before Bo could open her mouth "Let's get out of here so we can continue our night elsewhere." Lauren was now holding on to Tamsin's hand and leading her out the bar.

"Come on Bo," Dyson had come over to Bo with an unconscious Kenzi in his arms "Let's go."

Bo was completely dumbfounded. She just nodded and followed Dyson out the bar.

Not more than fifteen minutes later Tamsin and Lauren had burst into Lauren's apartment. They were roughly throwing each other into the walls as they stripped each other of their clothing. Tamsin had just rammed Lauren's back into a wall and started to slide her shirt off. She bit into Lauren's shoulder and hard. Lauren moaned out in pleasure. The pain she was feeling was more like her pleasure. They were stumbling up the stairs as they peeled the rest of their clothing off.

Lauren pushed Tamsin into her room and slammed the door behind her. She immediately pounced on the Valkyrie and threw her onto the bed. They both laughed as they hit the bed. "My, my doctor" Tamsin breathed out as Lauren started to kiss down her neck "Some one is feeling a little frisky."

"Shut up Valkyrie." Lauren whispered as she bit into the Valkyries neck.

Tamsin moaned out in pleasure. She was really liking this side to Lauren. She had turned Lauren over and was now straddling the doctor. Their centers grinding in to each other. They both gasped out in pleasure.

Lauren started to run her hands all over the Valkyrie's body but was stopped as Tamsin grabbed Lauren's arms and pinned them down over her head.

"Well this looks familiar." Tamsin said as she smiled.

"As I remember," Lauren said as she tried to free her arms from Tamisin's grip but it was no use. "I was able to overpower you."

"Well you won't want to now." Tamsin said as she started to grind her hips into Lauren causing a moan to escape both their mouths. She brought her lips closer to Lauren's as she said "Trust me." They kissed fevorishly.

Teeth and tongues were clashing into each other. Hands were caressing over every body part. The want for each other was beyond high. Tamsin had kissed her way down Lauren's body. There was no teasing she just went right for it and started sucking Lauren's clitoris. Lauren gasped and Tamsin loved hearing Lauren's sounds of pleasure. Tamsin's tongue was doing wonders. She was licking inside and out of Lauren and Lauren was quivering with pleasure.

"Fuck Tamsin." Lauren said as she was nearing her climax.

Tamsin, realizing this, replaced her tongue with two fingers. Lauren almost came undone from the intital contact. Tamsin could feel Lauren's walls tightening around her fingers. Tamsin felt herself nearing an orgasm as well. The doctor didn't even touch her but the sounds she was making was enough to make Tamsin come. Tamsin was roughly thrusting into the doctor. Her eyes never leaving the doctor's face. Lauren looked beyond beautiful as she was coming undone. With her hair completely tousled and her body bare, this was the most vulnerable Lauren has ever been around the Valkyrie and it was absolutely ravishing. With a few more thrusts Lauren and The Valkyrie moaned out their orgasms as they came saying each other's names.

Tamsin collapsed on the bed right next to Lauren. Sleep threatening the blondes as they lay next to each other. The both of them were now unconscious as a cold draft came into Lauren's bedroom.

_"I want her."_ A voice whispered to no one.

_"I want her __**now**__!"_

* * *

**AN:** Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was playing with this chapter a lot. So it is decided that this will no longer be a short story about a boxing match but more about the CopDoc relationship and how it plays out. The next chapter will explain the outcome of the match, I just keep changing it around so hopefully it won't take too long to update. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed and I hope I did you guys justice.


	5. The Mourning After

**The Mourning After**

_There was a sudden cold draft coming over everyone at the gym. The gym had gone completely silent. Everyone was completely distracted. They hadn't noticed that there was a blonde laying unconscious in the middle of the caged ring._

_Time had slowed in that moment as Tamsin felt a presence near her. She lowered her fighting stance and looked around the ring confused. She could feel someone but saw no one there._

_"I want her."_

_"I want her now!"_

_The voice sent shivers down her spine. It was too familiar. It was a voice she never thought she would hear again._

_"Odin?" She asked no one_

_"I want her." She still saw no one but felt his presence suffocating her._

_"Who? The doc?" Tamsin asked in disbelief._

_She felt the cold draft grow even colder to answer her question._

_"What do you want her for? I know this woman and believe me she is no warrior." Tamsin said as she looked up to the ceiling._

_She heard a very low chuckle that almost sounded like a growl. "That is where you are absolutely wrong Tamsin." He answered her._

_She felt a whirl of wind surrounding her. She then felt someone grab her shoulder and then turn her around. She was face to face with a very muscular pale skinned man with green eyes and short blonde hair. _

_She immediately kneeled to the ground. "My lord." She said with her head bowed._

_"You may rise child." He said as he lifted her to her feet. _

_"Well correct me if I'm wrong but this woman is a doctor, nothing more, nothing less." She said trying to get back to the subject of Lauren who was still going in slow motion. Her face was as confused as Tamsin's._

_"You're wrong." Odin said simply as he stepped closer to Lauren and raking his eyes all over her. "It is her that I want and it is her that I shall get, and you will bring her to me."_

_"Why her?" Tamsin asked as she stepped closer to Lauren wanting to suddenly protect her. "She has never fought battles, never fought in the field." She gently grabbed Odin's hands and led him away from Lauren so that they were back where they started. "Why not anyone else? Why not…the succubus, yeah the succubus? She has fought many battles and won all of them. Do you know she even defeated the Garuda." She said with some dramatics trying to convince Odin not to take Lauren._

_He gave a low laugh and said "The succubus has always had help and a lot of it coming from this woman right her." He said as he motioned over to Lauren. "And Tamsin don't be so naïve, we both know the greatest warriors are not always those who fight in the battle field." _

_"And if you claim to know this woman so well then you would've known that she has fought on and off the battle field."  
Tamsin looked confused 'Lauren a warrior?' she thought_

_"Do your job as a Valkyrie. Bring her back to Valhalla with you and she will be made and trained to be a Valkyrie."_

_"A Valkyrie?" Tamsin repeated. "You don't want her as a warrior? You want to make her a Valkyrie? Why?"_

_"You ask too many questions." He said as his face showed disinterest. "Just do what you must and bring her to me." He stepped away from her to be in the middle of the ring. "I don't know why you are suddenly so interested, do you actually care for her?"_

_Tamsin looked shock at his accusation "What?" She quickly added "No, not at all."_

_"Good so this won't hurt at all." He said with a smile on his face. A flash of bright light and he was gone. With his disappearance came a hard force to Tamsin's face and then blackness surrounding her._

_"1, 2, 3 Knock out." And the crowd went wild._

* * *

Lauren's room was freezing cold. Both blonde's were still fast asleep on her bed. Lauren, not aware of someone else still being in her bed, took all the covers and wrapped them completely around herself to cover her naked shivering body. Tamsin felt the sting of the cold hitting her bare back since she was sleeping on her stomach. She let out a hiss and let her hand blindly roam the bed to get some blankets on to her. She was way too tired to actually open her eyes or lift up her head to see she was not in her own room.

Tamsin's hand didn't find any covers and didn't feel any presence just mere inches away from her. She stretched her hand out just a bit more and finally felt some sort of blankets near her. She grabbed a handful and started tugging at them but for some reason they weren't budging. If she actually opened her eyes she would see the reason the blankets weren't budging was because Lauren was wrapped up like a burrito with all the blankets on her sleeping warmly.

Tamsin changed her position so she could tug at the blankets with both her hands, her eyes were still closed. She tugged three more times and on the third time she pulled a little too hard. It resulted in Lauren getting completely unwrapped from her burrito of blankets and falling on the floor with a yelp escaping her lips.

"What the fuck?" She said as she sat up on the floor, her bare ass sitting on the cold wooden floor.

Tamsin, who was completely surprised, shot out of bed with the blankets still covering her to investigate the sudden interruption to her sleep. She walked to the other side of the bed to see Lauren on the floor.

"What're you doing down there?" She asked with a look of confusion.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Lauren said as she got up not caring that she was completely naked at the moment.

Tamsin seemed to really like Lauren bare and completely free about it. "Why do you have all my blankets?" Lauren asked as she grabbed on to her head. "Why is the room spinning?" She let out a dissatisfied groan.

Tamsin found this amusing. She smiled at the disgruntled human that was standing bare naked right in front of her. "Pisco." She said to answer Lauren's question.

Lauren just laughed in reply. Tamsin had years to raise her tolerance when it came to alcohol, even god blessed alcohol, and she was not as hung over as Lauren was. She just stood there smiling and ravaging Lauren with her eyes.

Lauren, catching Tamsin starring at her, smiled. "Like what you see?" She said with an amused look on her face.

Tamsin not at all embarrassed at being caught looking just rolled her eyes. "How about some breakfast?" She asked Lauren as she still held on tight to the blankets. She was freezing cold. She wondered how Lauren could stand the cold hitting her naked body, but she wasn't complaining.

"I'd love some." Lauren said as she ran a hand through her tousled hair.

"Great." Tamsin said as she started to walk away. "So start making it while I find my clothes."

Lauren heard Tamsin chuckle. _"Oh you think you're funny don't you?"_ she thought to herself. She then quietly walked behind Tamsin, grabbed the blankets and unraveled Tamsin from them. Tamsin was now standing there naked as Lauren ran downstairs with the blankets in hand.

"Very funny!" She shouted down to Lauren who was laughing all the way down the stairs.

A little while later and both women were sitting in Lauren's kitchen fully clothed and enjoying breakfast sandwiches that Lauren made for the both of them. Lauren had taken her own little concoction to cure her hang over.

"So doc," Tamsin started out as she looked over to Lauren who was devouring her sandwich, "you never told me where you learned how to fight like that."

Lauren smiled as she swallowed the mouthful of food "Well I was taught when I fought in Afghanistan. "

"Afghanistan?" Tamsin repeated. _"Wow Odin was right."_

"But during my first few years of my servitude to the Light, the Ash had requested I keep up my training in hand to hand combat." Tamsin raised her eyebrow at this. She didn't see why the Ash would want his property to learn how to fight for herself. Lauren noticed the look of confusion on her face and answered. "Something about not wanting a weak fragile human like myself getting beat or mistreated when I belonged to him, even though the necklace scared everyone off."

"Well I must say you could've beaten anyone off." Tamsin said as she unknowingly touched the side of her face where Lauren knocked her out.

Lauren winced at it. "Yeah sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it." Tamsin said as she waved it off. "If I could have anyone kick my ass, I'm glad it was you."

Lauren smiled over at Tamsin. She then walked over to her and started running her fingers over Tamsin's bruises and scratches. Tamsin thought the contact would make her hiss in pain but Lauren's fingers seemed to make everything feel better.

Tamsin then absent mindedly started mimicking Lauren and touched all of Lauren's scars and bruises.

"We are quite the pair." Lauren finally said as she stopped touching Tamsin and walked over to the kitchen.

Tamsin immediately missed the contact. "Who would have ever thought we'd wake up in each other's arms?" She asked as she finished off her sandwich.

Lauren came back with an ice pack and gently placed it on to Tamsin's cheek. "Technically I was on the floor and you were hogging up my blankets." She smiled.

Tamsin placed her hand over Lauren's. "Thanks doc."

Lauren smiled "You know 'doc' isn't my actual name."

"It's not?" Tamsin replied as she acted shocked

Lauren just laughed at Tamsin's antics. She walked over to her plate to finish off her sandwich.

"Well Lauren doesn't suit you." Tamsin said.

"It doesn't?" Lauren asked

"No. Lauren sounds too nerdy."

"I am a nerd."

"Thank you captain obvious." Tamsin said as they both laughed. "What I'm saying is you are not just brains. There is a whole lot more too you then anyone else can see."

Lauren looked up a little surprised at what Tamsin had just said. Before either of them could say anything else a buzzing came from Tamsin's phone.

"It's wolf man." She said as she read over the text. "Apparently I'm late for my shift and now he is worried." She rolled her eyes as she got up.

Lauren stood up as well to walk her out. "This was fun."

"If you call getting your ass kicked then getting wasted fun, then you are my kind of girl." Tamsin said as they reached the door.

Lauren opened the door to let Tamsin out. "We should do this again sometime, if you want to." Lauren said a little unsure of herself.

Tamsin involuntarily tucked a blonde strand of hair behind Lauren's ear and said "Definitely. I'd like to see what else you have to offer other than brains." Tamsin then started to walk out.

Lauren wore an ear to ear grin on her face. "Don't let anyone else hand your ass over to you." She called out to Tamsin.

Tamsin smiled then called back "See you later Lo."

* * *

**AN**: I'm so so so so sorry about the delay. I'm having trouble with my computer but I made sure I got this chapter up as fast as I could. I love reading all your reviews keep them coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	6. Death and All of His Friends

**Death and All of His Friends**

_She saw the muscular blonde man with blonde hair and green eyes. A light was being pulled out of him. He was screaming in agony. It seemed as if his body would be split in two. He was begging for it to stop but the maiden in front of him with long blonde hair would not listen. A bright light flashed out of the both of them, surrounding them and swallowing them whole. As the light finally dulled all that was left were the man the woman and a small being cooing in between them. The man stood to his feet and gently cradled the baby in his arms. She was beautiful with blonde hair and honey brown eyes. He smiled at her and went to thank the maiden but she was gone before he knew it. He smiled at the baby in his muscular arm. With his other arm he unhooked the necklace around his neck and put it around the baby girl's neck. He looked down at her and smiled._

_"To protect you," he said "my daughter."_

* * *

_She was in what looked like an armor of leather and metal. Her head was not covered with a helmet but a crown laying on top of her blonde head. A necklace she had ever since she could remember hidden under her armor. She was swinging her sword as if it was an extension of her arm. She gracefully killed anyone that came around her. She was unstoppable, an admirable warrior. She never looked at who she killed but only knew she had to kill them. She never saw it coming. She never saw her fellow soldier come from behind her and stick his sword through her body. He withdrew his sword and she immediately fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her. _

_"It is my throne to protect." he said_

_Through her blurred vision she could see the smirk on his face but what caught her eye was the blonde maiden with green eyes walking calmly through the war zone, observing the dead. She was beautiful. She never once looked at the blonde that was now covered in her own blood. She then saw the muscular blonde man with green eyes looking worriedly amongst the war zone. She noticed he was looking for someone but who she did not know. She wanted to call out to the blonde maiden or blonde man but before she could darkness enveloped her and she was gone._

* * *

_She was in full body metal armor. A necklace lay under her armor. Her sword was heavier but it again seemed as an extension of her arm. She would fight for her land. She would protect what was hers. "Til the blood of my enemies stain the meadow of my land." She told herself. What she wasn't prepared for was the king himself fighting to gain control of her father's land. He was much older and more skilled than she was. He had just finished withdrawing a sword from one of her soldier's back when he spotted her. He stalked over to her a smirk never leaving his face._

_"What was yours is mine now." He taunted then lunged at her like a tiger pouncing at his prey. He was faster then she was. She tried blocking every one of his blows but it was no use. He was just playing with her. She wanted him to just end it and end it he did. The sword pierced her heart and she knew she would die immediately. As her life was ending she saw a beautiful blonde maiden with green eyes walking trough the chaos of the battle so peacefully. The green eyed goddess only paid mind to the dead. She never saw the brown eyed woman dying in the middle of the battle field. As darkness surrounded her the last thing she saw was a blonde man with a worried expression on his face looking for someone he lost._

* * *

_"Captain!" A scruffy looking man called out to the blonde beauty standing a the wheel of the ship. She wore tight black pants and long black boots. Her frilly white shirt was tucked into her pants and her hat was one only the Captain of the most feared pirate ship would wear. "We are being attacked." The scruffy man yelled._

_The Captain was playing with her necklace as she contemplated what to do next. "Ready the cannons!" she screamed._

_"On my go." She instructed her crew._

_"Fire." The ship she was battling had also been ready to fire. An explosion of wood had come through the deck of her ship. The other ship was in just as bad as shape as hers. They would not stop firing. She would not go down without a fight. An explosion had hit mere inches away from her and she was thrown to the other side of the ship. She was losing consciousness fast. In and out of her blurred vision she noticed a blonde winged woman walking through the ship as if they were not in the middle of a battle. The blonde never paid any attention to her. She wanted to call out to her but couldn't. She then saw the blonde woman go to the middle of the ship. She stopped at the sight of a blonde man. Sadness filled his eyes. The blonde woman shook her head and he looked away in despair. The captain wanted to know why the man looked so sad but before she could even manage another thought darkness overcame her and her life had ended._

* * *

_Lauren was surrounded by sand. She was in the desert of Afghanistan. Bombs were going off every minute. Guns were shooting even faster. She had been shooting at the enemy, never missing her mark. She could hear the blood curdling screams of those she came to know as friends. Being a doctor she wanted to help everyone she could. She noticed Lily, a brunette from her hometown, just inches away from her bleeding out from her stomach._

_"Stay with me Lil." She said to try and get the girl to fight through the pain. "We said we would go back together, remember." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes._

_"It hurts too much." Lily cried out. She started to cough up blood._

_"No, no." Lauren gasped out. She started applying pressure to the wound. "You can't do this to me. You can't leave me here."_

_"Please Lo, tell my mom I love her. Please." Lily begged._

_"No I won't." Lauren started. "You know why? Because you'll be able to tell her that yourself. Because you are getting out of here with me. We are going home together." She couldn't control the tears flowing out of her eyes._

_Lily reached her hand up to wipe away Lauren's tears. "You always were my best friend." And with that she was gone._

_"No, no! Come back. Goddammit Lily you come back to me right now." She cried out over her friends lifeless body. She then saw a familiar looking blonde walking through the war as if a war was not happening. The woman was beautiful, her eyes were piercingly green. She saw a muscular blonde man walking besides her. The woman had wondered away observing the dead. As she held her friends body in her arms she made eye contact with the man a few feet away. She noticed the man looked shocked, relieved and happy all at once. He came closer to Lauren as she stay frozen with Lily still in her arms. There was a flash then an explosion._

_The man screamed. "She doesn't have the necklace." And then a flash of light hurled out of his extended hand and over to Lauren throwing her away from the explosion._

Lauren shot out of bed covered in sweat. The dreams seemed so real and so familiar. The one in Afghanistan she knew was real. She remembered Lily. She remembered the explosion and she remembered barely being hurt by it. It felt so real and she was once again terrified.

* * *

"Ok Lo, this is for the win." Tamsin started out. "It's for me and you. You go this. Lo, you got this."

"Tamsin," Lauren started with her hand raised with a dart in it "Shut it."

"Ok," Tamsin said "But just remember-"

"If you don't shut it right now this dart will go through your ass and out from your left ear. Got it." Lauren was now staring daggers at Tamsin.

Tamsin just shot her hands up in surrender. "Let's get this over with already ladies." Kenzi said behind the blondes.

"Don't sweat it lil' mama," Hale started "there is no way they are taking away our title of Dartboard Champions."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Tamsin said as she shot the siren death glares.

Lauren had completely blocked out the banter around her. She had all her focus on the dartboard that was just ahead of her. In one graceful movement she extended her arm, threw the dart and it landed in the middle of the board.

To say Kenzi and Hale were surprised would be an understatement. They were completely speechless. Lauren caught the shocked expression and smirked to herself. She extended her palm out to Kenzi. "Pay up."

Kenzi, who had her mouth wide open, looked up to Lauren with disappointment in her eyes. She dug through her purse then pulled out what looked like a rectangular box. Tamsin was curious since she didn't know what Lauren had won as payment. As Kenzi handed over the box to Lauren, Lauren screeched in joy. Tamsin had walked right next to Lauren to see what exactly it was that got the doctor so excited. Tamsin noticed what it was and rolled her eyes.

"Really Lo? You bet a copy of Alice in Wonderland." Tamsin said a little amused.

"Not just any copy. This is a special edition copy. It has both the cartoon and live action movie." Lauren said showing her inner child a little. Tamsin found it all too adorable and just smiled at the blonde in front of her. "We are so watching this tonight." Lauren said to Tamsin. Tamsin just smiled at the blonde not wanting to tell her the other things she would like to do to her tonight.

"Don't enjoy it too much doc." Kenzi said being a sore loser. "I will have my movie and title back."

"You should know better then to mess with a genius like me and a badass Valkyrie like Tamsin." Lauren said as she waved the movie in front of Kenzi's face while Kenzi pouted. "Besides I would never bet my favorite movie." Kenzi huffed then crossed her arms across her chest as Lauren and Tamsin laughed at her expense.

Tamsin shared a double high five with Lauren then playfully slapped her ass. Lauren leaned in to her and Tamsin wrapped her arms around her. "That's my girl." Tamsin said as she kissed Lauren with a smile on her face.

"Your girl huh?" The voice came from behind them.

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she parted from Lauren. She turned around to see Bo. "Sorry to interrupt,"

"No you're not." Tamsin cut in

"But I need to speak to Lauren." Bo said ignoring Tamsin's comment.

"What is it Bo?" Lauren asked with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Privately." Bo whispered. Lauren rolled her eyes not budging.

Tamsin, sensing the tension decided to extract herself from the equation. "So it seems that my beer is completely empty," she started "That's weird since my lips didn't even touch this bottle." Lauren blushed then turned away from Tamsin's stare. "Do you know anything about this Lo."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lauren said with a serious face.

"Well I'm going to get myself a beer so you two play nice." Tamsin said as she walked away. Lauren hating her for the moment she was leaving her alone with Bo.

"So it seems as if you too have gotten close." Bo said annoyed.

Lauren just shrugged. "What is it Bo?"

"I'm worried about you and her."

"Don't be." Lauren said shortly.

"Lauren she is a Dark Fae Valkyrie."

"And when did you start judging fae based on the side they joined Miss Unaligned Succubus" Lauren said raising her voice a little.

"Since you decided to have one in your bed." Bo said raising her voice louder than Lauren's. Other fae in the Dal stopped what they were doing and started listening in on the succubus and doctor.

"Dyson can smell you all over her, he is her partner." Bo reminded her. "I don't trust her and neither should you."

"You don't get to make that choice for me." Lauren said as she inched closer to Bo. "I have a mind of my own and a great mind at that."

"Well genius," Bo started out as she stared getting irritated "Apparently your mind is too fogged up to see the real issue at hand. You don't even know her. She is an evil bitch." At this point Tamsin had left the bar and walked closer to the two arguing in the middle of the bar. She did not take a liking to someone bad mouthing her, especially in front of Lauren.

"I could say the same about you." Lauren said not backing down from Bo. This comment shocked Bo and Tamsin to a halt. "You played me for years. You made me think you cared about me then you go and throw me away once your dog is whole again. Honestly Bo, I don't give a damn about your opinion."

"I won't stand by and watch the two of you together." Bo said with anger in her eyes.

"You don't get a say in what or who I do anymore." Lauren said her eyes even angrier.


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

After the fiasco at the Dal Lauren and Tamsin retired to Lauren's apartment were Lauren made good on the promise to Tamsin of watching the copy of Alice in Wonderland she won from Kenzi.

They were now watching Johnny Depp as the eccentric Mad Hatter. Tamsin noticed how engulfed Lauren was in this movie. She loved seeing Lauren this way. When she was passionate about something she let it spill on her face.

"You know you remind me of Alice?" Tamsin said, not being able to keep her eyes off of Lauren.

Lauren tore her eyes off of the movie to face Tamsin with a bright smile on her face. "Oh yeah? How so?"

"Other than the fact you are both awkward blondes-"

"- I resent that."

"- You both are trapped in a world that you didn't really believe existed. You were both thrown in to it with no way out." Tamsin started to feel guilty about what she would have to do to Lauren. She didn't know how but somehow this human tore down the wall she had up and made a place in the Valkyrie's heart.

"Well you know if I'm Alice what does that make you?" Lauren asked playfully.

"You tell me." Tamsin said as equally playful.

"Well," Lauren started as she contemplated her answer, "You are as mad as the Mad Hatter-"

"- I resent that."

"- but you're as beautiful and good as the White Queen."

Tamsin smiled at Lauren's answer. Was she really blushing right now?

"I think Kenzi is the March Hare." Lauren said then Tamsin burst out laughing.

"Then Dyson and Bo must be Tweedledee and Tweddledum." Tamsin said as they both burst out into a fit of laughter.

"My father used to call me little Alice." She said to Tamsin. Tamsin just smiled wanting to hear more about Lauren's past. "I watched the cartoon so many times when I was younger that I could recite every line and sing every song in the movie. My parents were always there to sing right along with me."

Tamsin could see Lauren's past making it's way into Lauren's eyes. It was a mixed look of overwhelming sadness and joy. "Do you miss them?" She could see the tears welling up in her lover's eyes.

"More than anything." It came out as a whisper. A tear escaped the doctor's eye.

Tamsin sat closer to Lauren and put an arm around her. "I am dead to them." Lauren let out as she tried to compose herself. "The terms of my enslavement meant that I had to leave my life at the door never to return to it. The Ash told my friends and family that Nadia and I fell victim to a mysterious disease in the Congo where I died and Nadia had fallen into a coma." Lauren laughed sadly to herself. It broke Tamsin's heart. "Even if I ever did find a way to wake Nadia up I was never supposed to go back home. I even went to my own funeral, in disguise of course. I saw my parents crying over their dead daughter's coffin. My mother physically broke down as they were lowering the coffin into the ground. My knees buckled and I would've collapsed if The Ash weren't there to catch me. Every year at the anniversary of my funeral I leave a page from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland at my grave and I wait to see my parents come and read the page I've left, just hoping they know I'm out there somewhere." Lauren shook her head

Tamsin could only sit in silence as she saw the always composed woman next to her break down with every word she said. She wanted nothing more than to make Lauren feel comforted. "Turns out I gave up my life for nothing and The Ash knew it."

"What do you mean?" Tamsin asked

"He cursed Nadia so I would enslave myself to him. Bo found out and woke her up just to kill her in the end."

"What!?" Tamsin said as she abruptly stood up from the couch. "That asshole tricked you into slavery and the succubus killed the woman you gave your life up for. If The Ash wasn't dead I'd kill him but I promise you I will make the succubus pay."

Lauren stood up and cradled Tamsin's cheek in her palm to calm her down. "It's ok babe." The term of affection really seemed to get Tamsin's attention. "I've learned to accept my fate. If everything didn't happen the way it did I would've never met you." Tamsin' finally looked into Lauren's eyes and could see something in them. Was that love she saw? "I don't know what it is we are," Lauren started "but I would like to have you by my side."

"Are you asking me to go steady with you doctor?" Tamsin smiled trying to ease the tension. "Because if you are," she continued "I might have to jump your bones right now."

"So is that a yes." Lauren joked loving how at ease she felt with Tamsin.

"A thousand yeses." Tamsin said as she captured Lauren's lips in her own.

* * *

_There he was again. The man full of sadness in his eyes. She had a feeling she knew him. She wanted to go over to him every time she saw him but was never able to. _

_There she was as a gladiator dying; as a knight dying; as a pirate dying. She knew she should've died in Afghanistan but something or someone saved her. The dream kept replaying in her sleep. Every time she noticed something different. The necklace looked so familiar. It was a silver chain with a pendant of a Pegasus attached. Every time she died she noticed it glow. _

_The women in her dream all looked so similar to each other. They each had blonde hair and strikingly green eyes. She wanted them to notice her but they never did. She wanted them to save her, but again they never did. The memory of Afghanistan kept replaying in her dreams. She was holding on tight to Lily trying to save her. As Lily died she saw the bright light. She saw the man and the woman. The man noticed her but the woman never did. As the woman walked away she finally saw who she was. Those eyes were unmistakable. The woman in Afghanistan was the one she had started to give her heart to. As the flash of light was rocketed towards her she made eye contact with the Valkyrie before she woke up._

* * *

"Tamsin!" She exclaimed as she shot up from bed.

The Valkyrie was sleeping right next to her before she felt a disturbance in the bed. The both of them were stark naked. She shot up and cradled Lauren in her arms.

"I'm right here babe." She said to her girlfriend trying to calm her down.

"You were there, you were right there!" Lauren exclaimed as her body was shaking.

"I'm right here." Tamsin said again confused but not letting go of her shaken Lauren.

"Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you save us?" Lauren asked as she pulled away from Tamsin's hold to stand up from the bed leaving Tamsin stunned.

"Lo," Tamsin started trying to calm her girlfriend down "What're you taking about?"

"In Afghanistan," Lauren started, giving no chance of calming down "You were there, why didn't you save her?"

Tamsin was beyond confused. She honestly had no idea what Lauren was talking about. "Save who?"

"Lily."

"Who is Lily?"

"She was my best friend." Lauren said as the memory of Lily seemed to calm her down. "She died in my arms in Afghanistan." She turned away from Tamsin "But you already knew that."

Tamsin got up from the bed and walked over to Lauren resting her hand on her shoulder. "Babe I am a Valkyrie," she started "I go wherever there are warriors honorable enough for my attention. I may have been in Afghanistan but I've been so many places throughout the recent years that I can honestly say I have no idea what you are talking about." Tamsin turned Lauren around so that they were facing each other. "I wouldn't have been able to see you or Lily there if I wasn't meant to bring you to Valhalla with me."

Lauren could feel herself calm down as she heard the honesty in Tamsin's words. "I need you to tell me everything you know about past lives."

"Lauren it's forbidden to tell anyone, human or fae, about their past lives." Tamsin said.

"I need you to Tamsin, please." She begged her girlfriend.

Tamsin nodded.

"I need to know who I was before." Lauren started "And I need to know why Odin keeps showing up in my lives."


	8. Through the Looking Glass

**Through the Looking Glass**

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked as Tamsin drove them in her pickup truck.

"I can't just tell you about Odin or my origins," Tamsin started concentrating on the road "I have to show you."

Within the next ten minutes they arrived at Tamsin's loft, or at least that's what she called it. It looked like a white building from the outside with one red metal sliding door. There was a padlock on the door which Tamsin had the key for. Lauren did not know what to expect once the door slid open since this was the first time she stepped foot in her girlfriend's apartment. Tamsin's place was even bigger than it looked like from the outside. It was an open space with wooden floors. Once inside you were in the living room. Tamsin had one long black leather couch that looked like three quarters of a rectangle. She had one glass coffee table in the middle, a fire place directly across from the table and a forty two inch flat screen TV hanging from the top of the wall. On the other side of the couch was the kitchen. All the counters and appliances were stainless steel. She had an island in the middle of the kitchen where it seemed as if all the meals were eaten.

"Welcome to mi casa." Tamsin said as she gestured her hands to her apartment.

"Not at all what I was expecting." Lauren said as she looked around the place.

"Well this isn't it." Tamsin said as she led Lauren down the only hallway in her place. Tamsin had led Lauren into her bedroom. She had wooden floors in her bedroom just like the rest of her place. There was one long black and white dresser with a semi circle mirror attached to it. In the middle of the bedroom was a queen sized black framed bed. The bed set was black and white to match the dresser. The walls themselves were black with white details. Tamsin then went over to her walk in closest which Lauren hesitated to go in.

Tamsin noticed this and turned to Lauren and said "What don't tell me your scared of the monsters in my closest."

"No," Lauren started " I'm scared of _my_ monsters in your closest. Who knows what I'm going to find in there?"

"Well you'll never know if you don't get in here." Tamsin said

Lauren sighed then followed Tamsin in. All she saw were many of Tamsin's clothes and shoes. Lauren looked confused but then she noticed Tamsin walk over to a red checkered dress that looked out of place. She pulled on the dress and the wall in the closest started to open.

"Wow," Lauren let out "cool trick."

"I am pretty cool, aren't I?" Tamsin said with a confident smile on her face.

"Don't push it." Lauren said with a smirk on her face.

Once the wall opened fully they stepped into a glass room. The floor was glass, the shelves were glass, the cases that had many different artifacts in it were also glass. The light was amazingly bright, the glass just made the room brighter.

"This is where I keep all my treasures." Tamsin said. "My life's story can be told by all these trinkets."

Lauren could tell how proud Tamsin was of this room which made her smile. She spotted a silver hand held mirror. It seemed to gleam when she looked at it.

Tamsin noticing Lauren eyeing the mirror went over to the case. "It has a very long foreign name" she said as she took the mirror out of it's case "you can just call it the looking glass." She handed the glass over to Lauren. As both of them touched the glass they were brought back to Lauren's dream. First they were with the past Lauren as she was a gladiator, then a knight, then a pirate, then in Afghanistan. It all happened so fast. They were in and out of each life within seconds. Tamsin only caught glimpses of each life. She had a hard time seeing anything since it all happened so fast. Lauren only knew what she was seeing because she has seen it many times before. As soon as a ball of light was thrown at Lauren a deathly pale face was staring at them. He had glowing red eyes and long jet black hair. He grimaced and they could see his elongated fangs. Before they saw anything else they were back in the glass room.

"What was that?" Lauren said as the room stopped spinning around her and she started to catch her breath.

"I don't know." Tamsin said as she was also trying to catch her breath. "The looking glass is only meant to show a fae's fate. It has never worked with a human before and it has never shown anyone what it just showed us."

"Great more questions." Lauren said as she gently put the looking glass back into it's case.

"Lo," Tamsin started with a serious tone "Was that the dream you've been having?"

Lauren only nodded. She couldn't bring her eye's up to meet her girlfriend's. Tamsin walked over to Lauren and brought her chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Hey babe, it's ok." She assured her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lauren asked in a hushed voice.

"To try and answer any of your questions, but it seems like I've just opened up whole new string of questions."

"You could say that again." Lauren joked trying to ease the tension. Tamsin chuckled as well. "So are you going to tell me about Odin?"

"He is my god." Tamsin stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." Lauren interrupted.

Tamsin playfully swatted Lauren's arm then continued. "Odin himself had a wife, Frigg, and son Baldr. Valkyrie's are maidens of Odin. We are sent to collect the souls of warriors worthy enough to bring into Valhalla. Once there the warriors are treated as gods and goddesses and train for Rangnarok. The women in my family have worked closely with Odin himself, which not many Valkyries can say." Tamsin let her cocky smirk play on her face. She then stepped over to another case that had a necklace in it. She took it out of the case then put it around her neck. She lifted the charm up to show Lauren. "This necklace of the raven has been handed down to every first born Valkyrie in my family. We have all been given a specific mission by Odin himself. My mother was suppose to tell me exactly what my purpose was but she died before I was ever able to know."

"How?" Lauren asked almost as a whisper

"She drowned." Tamsin answered. "I figured Odin would tell me himself but I've only seen him a handful of times." She thought about the last time she saw Odin and suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Lauren could tell Tamsin was bothered so she tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry about your mother."

Tamsin smiled sadly. "Don't be. I was blessed with having many years with her, more than I'm willing to admit."

They both smiled. "You never will tell me how old you are, will you?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin pecked Lauren's lips, smiled then said "Never." with a smile on her face.

Lauren rolled her eyes. Tamsin was holding her tight with her arms around her waist. Lauren held Tamsin's necklace in her hand and ran her thumb over it. It seemed to glow to her but she thought it was just the effects of the light in the glass room. "It's beautiful." Lauren whispered out.

"Yeah, you are." Tamsin said, never taking her eyes off of the blonde in front of her. She kissed Lauren, at first slowly but the slowness of the kiss was torturing them both. They held their bodies even closer together than before. The necklace had been touching the both of them. Neither of them noticed it glowing since their eyes were closed. They were kissing each other hungrily. Lauren then heard a ringing in her ear. At first she ignored it but the more she ignored it the louder it became. Finally it was so loud it started to hurt her. She pushed Tamsin away then grabbed her ears.

"Lo, what's wrong?" Tamsin asked worriedly as she stood over Lauren.

"Don't you hear that? It's killing me." Lauren said, still grabbing her ears.

"Hear what?" Tamsin asked but Lauren didn't answer "Hear what?" She repeated.

"That." Was all Lauren could say. She could see Tamsin move her lips as she was saying something else but she couldn't hear what she was saying. All she could hear was the ringing. She decided to move toward the right side of the room since that was were the ringing was coming from. The closer she got to the ringing the duller it got. She walked all the way to the end of the room to a case all the way in the corner. Tamsin was following close behind her. The case had a silver rectangular shaped box in it. She opened the case and took the box out. She looked over at Tamsin who only nodded to tell her it was okay to open the box. Once she opened it she let out a gasp.

"What?" Tamsin asked. "What is it?"

"I've seen this before." Lauren said as she lifted the necklace out of the box. "I think it's mine." She was now holding a silver necklace. The necklace was that of a Pegasus with it's wings extended.

"What? Yours?" Tamsin asked. "How?"

"My dream." Lauren whispered out as the necklace started glowing in her hand. She put it back in the silver metal box quickly. "How'd you get?"

"My mother died with it. I kept it as a reminder of her last mark. I never actually knew what it was or who it belonged to." Tamsin said her eyes wide.

"I think we should go to the Dal." Lauren said as she put the box in a pocket in her leather jacket.

"I don't think it's exactly the right time to get wasted Lo." Tamsin said.

"No, not for a drink." Lauren huffed out. "For answers."

"Answer's from the bottom of a bottle of Jose Cuervo?" Tamsin asked.

"No." Lauren was a bit amused. "From the oldest most knowledgeable fae we know."


	9. Who's Your Daddy?

**Who's Your Daddy?**

They made it to the Dal in record time. The drive there was completely silent. Both blonde's were trying to figure out what this all meant for the both of them. How was it that Tamsin had a piece of Lauren's dream? How did Tamsin not know what any of this meant? What did this mean for Lauren? Was she going to die soon?

These questions just kept boiling over in their heads. There was an unspoken concern for the both of them. They spent the whole drive holding on to each other's hands as Tamsin drove and Lauren stared out the window.

Once at the Dal they only let go to get out of the car. Once they reunited so did their hands. They were holding hands tightly. Lauren was afraid to hear of what was to come. Tamsin was terrified to hear Lauren's fate. It was the middle of the day so the Dal wasn't that busy. They noticed Trick at the other side of the bar. He was speaking to, of course, Bo and Dyson. Kenzi was there as well on the other side of Bo. Trick looked up as he noticed someone step into his bar. He noticed the two blondes and smiled, before he saw the concern on their faces. The other three at the bar turned around to see Lauren and Tamsin walking in with their hands held.

They made it to the bar. Lauren was about to ask to speak to Trick when Dyson cut her off.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked Tamsin angrily.

"There were things I had to take care of." She answered shortly not even looking at him.

"I understand you have this new_ infatuation_ with a human but don't forget you still are a Detective." Dyson was almost growling.

"Infatuation." It seemed to be the only word Tamsin heard. "Don't even start to think you know me or how I feel." She stepped closer to Dyson intimidatingly. "Got it." She jabbed her finger in his chest.

"I know it will never work." Dyson said not backing down.

"Last time I checked no one asked for your input Detective Thornwood, so if there isn't anything else we really have to talk to Trick." Lauren cut Tamsin off. She could see Tamsin was about to tear him a new one so she gently held her back. Tamsin seemed to calm down immediately after feeling Lauren's touch.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Trick asked, trying to keep the peace in his bar.

"Actually there is something else." It was Bo that interrupted. "Two Light Fae Ogre's were found dead outside of the Light Fae compound. If you two weren't so busy playing house then you would've answered the many messages we sent you."

"Excuse me?" Tamsin let out as she lunged at Bo with a growl. Lauren once again stopped her.

"Woah, woah there." Kenzi jumped in. "No need to get all feral. All we need is your help. We are asking you for your help." She tried to ask gently since this was going nowhere.

"No, we aren't asking you Lauren." Dyson said with a cocky smirk on his face. "We are ordering you. You still are a slave of the light."

What happened next seemed to happen so fast. There was a cold draft in the Dal. Kenzi let out a gasp as she dropped her glass, as the coldness surprised her. Bo jumped up and looked over to the girl to make sure she was ok. Tamsin lunged at Dyson but was stopped when she noticed Lauren bring her arm back then punch Dyson in the face. She swore she saw her girlfriends eyes turn green, only for a second. Trick thought he saw the same thing. When everyone finally focused, they noticed Dyson on the floor and Tamsin holding Lauren back.

"What the fuck just happen?" Bo asked furiously as she bent down over Dyson.

"Tend to your dogs needs." Lauren said harshly.

"You two!" Trick shouted at the blondes. "Down to my cellar." His voice was forceful. It was a demand, not a request. The two blondes just stood there as he made his way down the stairs. He looked back at them "Now!" They jumped up as they heard how angry he was.

"Damn Lo, I think you just got us grounded." Tamsin said with a smirk on her face.

Lauren couldn't help but have her own smirk on her face. "Shut up T." She teased. Tamsin just smiled wider. She hated nicknames but she sure didn't care what the doctor was calling her just as long as she was calling her.

They followed Trick down to his cellar, hand in hand, leaving Bo, Dyson and Kenzi back at the bar. "What the hell was that?" He asked as he stared daggers at the two blondes.

Neither of them wanted to look at him in his eyes. It was like getting in trouble by your grandfather. "Well?" He asked again.

"Actually I don't know." Lauren answered. "We actually have a lot to ask you. That's what we came here for."

"Let me ask you something first." Trick stated. "What were you thinking? Attacking a fae in neutral territory. You know much better."

"Hey!" Tamsin cut in not liking how Trick was nagging Lauren. "Cut her some slack. The wolf man deserved it. He had it coming for years. If not from her then believe me it would've been me."

Lauren gently squeezed Tamsin's hand. "No it's okay." She reassured her girlfriend then looked to Trick. "That's the thing I don't think it was me that was thinking. I felt this surge of power come over me and I just reacted. But don't get me wrong, he did have it coming." Lauren let the last part out as a whisper, both her and Tamsin smiled at her comment.

Trick did not condone violence, but he did hear truth in Lauren's words. He actually felt pride from her stepping up for herself. "What can I do for you two?" He asked, his tone was gentler.

Lauren decided to answer him. "Well ever since the fight I've been having these dreams but I'm not sure they are dreams but memories. At least I know for sure the last part of my dream was a memory or at least I remember most of it." Lauren frowned as she rambled.

Trick just looked at her, confused. He had no idea what Lauren was talking about. Tamsin tried to clear up the explanation. "We think her dreams are her past lives, but fae or human have no recollection of their past lives so we went looking for answers."

Trick nodded to gesture he understood. Tamsin continued. "So we went to my loft were I have a few treasures of my own. We came across the looking glass, shouldn't work for a human right? Wrong."

"Wait you have the looking glass?" Trick asked as this new information processed through his mind. "Wait, it showed Lauren her fate?"

"Not exactly." Tamsin answered then looked over to Lauren.

Lauren continued. "We think it showed me the deaths of my past lives." Tricks eyes widened. Lauren wasn't finished. "It also showed me why I didn't die in Afghanistan, like I think I should've."

"What do you mean?" Trick asked with more concern etched on his face.

"I was saved and I think it was Odin who saved me." Lauren said in a hushed voice.

"Odin?" Trick repeated.

"Where is she?" They heard Dyson growl as he came down the stairs and stop as he saw Lauren.

"I'm going to-" He started

"Dyson enough!" The Blood King shouted.

Dyson looked at him confused. Bo and Kenzi came down right behind him. Bo noticed there was something serious going on. "What's going on?" She asked her grandfather.

No one answered her. Dyson just continued. "She attacked me."

"Oh please. Your just embarrassed because my girl knocked you out in one punch." Tamsin said blocking Dyson's path to Lauren.

Bo hated hearing Tamsin use the term 'my girl' when it was directed towards Lauren. Dyson just let out a feral growl.

"Dyson I said that's enough." Trick demanded again. "As your Blood King I order you to stop this at once."

Dyson was shocked to hear Trick's words. He looked defeated "This isn't over." He called out over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

"Come on Bo. Let's calm down the wolf man." Kenzi said as she dragged Bo back to the bar.

"Blood King." The realization just hit Tamsin. She immediately kneeled down.

Trick looked at her. "Get up Valkyrie there is no need for that."

"So your not going to kill me for drinking all of your Vodka." He shook is head. "Or for stealing your Peruvian Pisco for Lauren and replacing it with regular Pisco."

"What!?"

"Nothing."

Lauren cut them off. "Listen we really need some answers."

Trick noticed he was getting off topic. "Okay please continue."

"At the end of my dream I'm back at Afghanistan. I'm holding my best friend in my arms as she dies. Then I see who I think is Odin. He looks at me and says something about a necklace then sends a beam of light my way and I wake up. The thing is Tamsin is there in her Valkyrie I see her but she doesn't see me."

Trick was taking in all of the information. "But when we were through the looking glass we saw a face that scared me half to death. He had red beaming eyes, long fangs and a deathly pale face."

"You said something about a necklace." Trick continued as he went searching for a book. When he finally found the book he was looking for he searched frantically through it. He then showed a picture from the book to the two blondes.

"Was it one of these necklaces?" He asked as they looked at the picture. It was a picture of the Pegasus necklace and the Raven necklace.

The girls just stared wide eyed at each other since they noticed both of the necklaces. "What do they both mean Trick?" Tamsin asked.

"This one," He pointed to the picture of the Pegasus necklace, "belonged to Odin. It was given to him by Frigg the day Baldr was born. Loki had killed Baldr and was banished from Asgard and swore revenge on Odin and his family. Frigg died of a broken heart not long after Baldr was killed. Odin roamed Valhalla alone and miserable for centuries, that is before a mysterious maiden had offered to help him." He then pointed to the Raven necklace. "This one belonged to her. She was said to take a part of him and with it she gave him a daughter. Odin then offered protection and honor to the maiden and her family to come. The Pegasus was passed down to his daughter and the Raven was passed down to the family of the maiden. Both necklaces are said to be soul mates. During the ritual that gave Odin his daughter a piece of his soul was passed into the necklaces along with the maiden's soul. The necklaces give the family and his daughter protection for every lifetime."

"What happened to his daughter?" Lauren asked.

"Now that part is greatly debated." He answered. "Some say she never made it to adulthood because she was too weak. Others say Loki had taken revenge on Odin like he promised. Then again there are those that believe she roams the earth lost to everyone and everything."

"What was her name?" Tamsin asked wanting to know everything about Odin's daughter.

"Eir." Trick answered

Lauren and Tamsin looked at each other, not knowing exactly what to say or think. Lauren then pulled out the silver metal box from her jacket and held in it in her hand. Tamsin then lifted up her necklace. Lauren opened up the box.

Trick stared wide eyed at the necklaces. "How?" He whispered.

"This was given to me by my mother." Tamsin answered holding up the Raven necklace. "And that one was found on my mother when she died." She said pointing to the one in Lauren's hand.

"It's the one I'm wearing in my dream Trick. Every time I die I am wearing it." Lauren said. "I heard it calling me when we were at Tamsin's loft. It didn't stop until I held it."

Trick just let his jaw drop. "Have you put it on yet?"

Lauren shook her head. "I'm afraid to." She admitted.

"There is no need to be." He said "It is yours," he then kneeled down and bowed his head "goddess."

Tamsin and Lauren just looked down at him not knowing what to do or say. Tamsin then took the necklace from Lauren then looked at her not saying a word. Lauren just nodded at the unasked question. Lauren lifted her hair up so that Tamsin could put the necklace around her neck. Once around her neck both the Raven and the Pegasus started glowing. Lauren felt a rush of power flow through her. Tamsin felt the same.

Trick stood up as he saw the necklaces glow. He smiled since he was the only one that was able to witness what was happening before his eyes. "The necklaces have found their soul mates and it looks like so have you."

Lauren smiled teary eyed. Tamsin did too. "Listen Lo, there is something I have to tell you."

Lauren nodded in response. "The day of the fight Odin came to me."

"What?" Lauren whispered out.

"Whenever you feel a sudden cold draft it is him. He was there during the last round. He came to me and demanded that I take you to Valhalla with me." Lauren just looked at her shocked. "He told me to bring you to Valhalla so that you could become a Valkyrie."

"A Valkyrie?" Trick asked

"Yeah I know. Valkyries aren't made they are born, but I think that was just a cover up to why he really wanted you." Tamsin continued.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Lauren asked furiously.

"Lo,-"

"You knew something that had to do with my fate. You've been with me almost every day these past few weeks. You've been in my bed and it didn't ever occur to you to tell me." Lauren's face was red.

"She couldn't tell you Lauren." Trick was the one to answer. "Valkyries are bound to Odin and his secrecy. She would never be able to tell you no matter how much she wanted to. It seems since the necklace recognized you the rules don't apply to either of you anymore."

"Believe me Lo, if I could've told you before I would've. I would never hurt you and I never would let any one hurt you either. I wasn't going to do it. I wouldn't bring you to Valhalla if it meant I had to watch you die." Tamsin explained her voice shaky from all the emotions she was feeling. She didn't want to lose Lauren.

Lauren just backed away from the both of them. "I just need some air." She quickly walked up the stairs.

"Lauren" Tamsin called out after her.

"There is something else you may need to know." Trick said to Tamsin.

When Lauren made it to the bar Dyson was there waiting for her. "I told you this wasn't over."

"Back off Dyson." Lauren answered shortly after brushing past him.

Dyson grabbed on to her arm. "I will finish this."

"I said **back off**." The last two words came out as a growl and Lauren flipped Dyson over. His back hit the floor hard and he lost his breath for a moment.

As Lauren walked out of the Dal. Tamsin and Trick came back up to the bar. "Where'd she go?" Tamsin asked.

"What the hell happened down there?" Bo asked

"It's none of your concern succubus. I need to find Lauren." Tamsin said as tried to walk past Bo, but Bo wouldn't let her past.

"I don't have time for this. You need to move." Tamsin said angrily.

"Not until I get some answers." Bo said not backing down. "That wasn't Lauren."

"Oh, because you know Lauren so well." Tamsin commented.

"And you do?" Bo asked back.

"Believe me I know Lauren more then you think. I get to know Lauren ever night of the week." Tamsin said stepping closer to Bo.

Before Bo could pounce on Tamsin she was held back by her raven haired sidekick.

"Ysabeau, that is enough. You will not start a fight in my bar." Trick shouted. "Now if we are going to help Lauren we will all have to work together."

"Help her?" Bo asked confused. "What's going on?"

* * *

**AN:** Ok so here is a longer chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update next so I decided to leave you guys with a longer chapter. To those asking about What's Done in the Dark I am still working on the sequel but I do have a bit of writers block added in with me changing my mind about the plot every time I go to write it down. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter along with this story so far. I will be updating as soon as I possibly can. So for now reviews are greatly appreciated.


	10. Coming Home

**Coming****Home**

"We have to find Lauren. She needs to hear what we have to say as well." Trick said to the four still in the bar.

"She couldn't have gotten too far. She just walked out." Kenzi said.

"I'll be right back." Tamsin said as she headed out but was stopped as Bo grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Let me get her." Bo said surprising Tamsin.

"If you think I'm going to leave you alone with my girlfriend you are crazier than I thought." Tamsin said to Bo.

"It's not like that." Bo started. "I know what it feels like to have your life turned upside down. I know what it feels like to find out you are not who you thought you were and I know what it feels like to find out people have been keeping secrets from you." Tamsin just looked down ashamed. Bo continued "I don't know exactly what is going on or what happen downstairs but I can tell Lauren was upset with whatever it was that you two told her. I can also tell that this Lauren isn't the same Lauren from a few weeks ago. Just let me go get her." Bo was sincere with her words.

Tamsin nodded. "Fine but if I find out you tried anything with her I will rip those fun bags you call breast right off of your chest and feed them to the hounds."

"Noted." Bo said as she walked out of the bar.

Kenzi looked over to Dyson who was struggling to his feet. "Maybe you should stop messing with her wolf man."

"She has no right to keep attacking me." He grunted as he lifted himself off the floor.

"Well then maybe you should stop asking for it." Kenzi said with a giggle. Tamsin chuckled as well. She liked seeing the wolf suffer at the hands of her girlfriend.

* * *

Once Bo walked out of the Dal she could see traces of Lauren's aura leading away from the bar. She knew it was Lauren's, it had the golden color only Lauren had but this time it also had traces of emerald mixed into it. This was the first time she saw anyone's aura leave a path of any kind. She followed it all the way to a park a few blocks away from the Dal. There she saw the beautiful blonde that still had her heart sitting on a swing. She noticed the blonde wiping away tears and her heart broke when she noticed the usually calm doctor crying her worries away. Bo quietly walked next to Lauren.

"Need a push?" Bo asked with a caring smile on her face.

Lauren looked up at her. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "How'd you find me?" she asked

"I followed your aura." Bo said as she sat down on the swing next to Lauren.

"My aura? You can follow auras." Lauren asked a little confused.

"Only yours." Bo answered. "It's pretty powerful...and hypnotizing."

Bo just stared at Lauren longingly. She wanted so much just to take Lauren and run away from whatever it was that got her so upset. She wanted them to start a new life together. She always believed that Lauren would always be there waiting for her. She only realized now how stupid she was to take Lauren for granted. She had her and threw her away. Tamsin was there and had Lauren's heart now.

It had been silent for a while before Lauren decided she would start the conversation. She was swaying herself on the swing a little as she started talking. "You know ever since I came to be a slave of the light my life has been one big lie." She chuckled lightly. "Do you know my parents think I'm dead?" Bo was shocked o hear this bit of information. Lauren continued. "Oh yeah. They think their only child is rotting away in a cemetery and I can't do anything about it." Tears were flowing down Lauren's cheeks.

"Lauren I'm so sorry." Bo said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Everything I've ever had, everything I've ever wanted has been ripped away from me because of the fae. My parents, Nadia, you." Lauren finally looked at Bo. Bo could see the hurt in Lauren's eyes. She felt disgusted with herself. "I will never have the chance to live a happy life." Lauren said, the words sunk into Bo and stung. "Forget about normal. I gave up on normal years ago but I never gave up on happy... until now. Every time a bit of happiness comes my way a storm comes to wipe it away."

"Lauren," Bo started "you are an amazing woman. You are beautiful, funny, scary smart and you love with every inch of your soul. I was stupid to ever let you go." Bo looked up to Lauren with pleading eyes. "Especially since I am still in love with you."

"Bo-"

"No Lauren just let me finish." Bo said cutting Lauren off. "I had you. I had all of you and I took it for granted. I hurt you and I hate myself for it. I was too selfish to see my happiness was hurting you. Then Dyson tells me he has his love back and I drop everything to go to him and be by his side. I never once thought twice about it, until I saw you with Tamsin. It hurt so much seeing you with someone else and to see how your aura reacted to someone who wasn't me."

"Did you think I was going to wait for you until the end of time?" Lauren asked. She got no response from Bo. "God Bo you can't be that selfish to think you can have it all. I won't be anyone's second choice. I won't be an afterthought. Not to anyone, not anymore."

"I was stupid to ever let you go. You were never my second choice or an afterthought. You were always the only one. I just didn't notice it until it was too late." Bo said her eyes were stinging with the threat of tears falling from them. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes." Lauren answered without hesitation. It surprised the both of them. _"Do_ _I really love her? It's only been a few weeks."_ Lauren thought to herself. Could it be possibly only after few weeks of hooking up and hanging out? A smile crept on to her face as she thought about it. "Yes I really love her." She said out loud.

Bo's heart shattered into pieces. "Then I'm happy for you." she said through tears.

Lauren then realized what she confessed to and who she confessed it to. "Oh Bo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"To find someone who actually deserves you." Bo cut Lauren off. Her tone wasn't harsh but disappointed.

Lauren just stared off not knowing what to say. "It's ok Lo. I can't be mad that she became your happiness. You deserve every bit of happiness and I want that for you. Even if it isn't me making you happy. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"We can stay in each other's lives. I may not be able to have all of you but I still want and need you here with me." Bo thought she was sounding a bit desperate. "I promise I'll try my hardest not to make a move on you. We'll just be friends. If that's ok with you."

Lauren looked at Bo and could sense how genuine Bo was being. She didn't want them to stay mad at each other forever. It was getting tiring. She really did miss Bo being around. She was a good friend to her. "It's ok with me."

Bo got up from her swing and engulfed Lauren in a tight embrace. Lauren hugged her back and she felt a weight lifting from her shoulders. They pulled out of each other's arms. "Oh," Bo started "but if she ever hurts you or treats you wrong in anyway I swear on my blood oath I will tear her limbs off her body and scatter them across the planet for other Valkyries to find."

"Noted." Lauren said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Lauren and Bo walked back into the Dal to hear a shouting match happening between Dyson and Tamsin.

"She is a human you are a Valkyrie. What were you thinking?" Dyson asked Tamsin

"Don't think you are so high and mighty Dyson. You have no right to think you are any better than her." Tamsin said angrily.

"I'm fae she is human. That is my right." Dyson started shouting.

"Well that human has helped your kind more ways then you have. She has saved many of our kind over and over again and for what? To have everything taken away from her. To be treated like shit. She has helped our kind and now she needs our help. It's our turn to help her."

"You have another thing coming if you thought I will help her with anything." Dyson shouted at Tamsin.

"I don't need your help wolf. I will protect the woman I love without you. I will protect her by any means possible." Tamsin shouted back.

Lauren could tell Tamsin wasn't lying when she said she loved her but she could also tell that Tamsin was about to flip she rushed from Bo's side to go to Tamsin and calm her down. She gently rubbed down Tamsin's arm. Tamsin immediately reacted to Lauren's touch and turned to Lauren. She immediately gave Lauren a longing kiss. Bo had to look away. She didn't want her succubus to react.

Lauren and Tamsin rested their foreheads against each other. "I'm sorry Lo." Tamsin whispered into Lauren's lips.

"Do you really love me?" Lauren whispered back.

"Does my little genius not know that already?" Tamsin joked. They both laughed. "Yes I love you."

"I love you too." Just as Lauren said that both of their necklaces started to glow. The glow engulfed both blondes and they were lifted into the air. A gold and emerald light shot down into the both of them. Everyone else in the Dal was frozen in place. The Pegasus and Raven lifted up from their necks and in a flash of light the spirits of an enormous Pegasus and Raven flew around the two blondes. It looked like they were almost dancing around the blondes and through their bodies. Once the spirits finished the light was soaked in by the blondes and they were gently placed back down. Their eyes were both glowing emerald green. They looked at their spirits who then bowed their heads and shot back into the necklaces.

"That was awesome." Kenzi jumped up once she was able to move. "What was that?"

"They have accepted each other as soul mates." Trick answered. "They are now whole again."

"Wait, soul mates." Bo whispered. Kenzi was the only one to hear her. She could see the pain across Bo's face and it hurt to see her best friend hurting.

They then looked to Trick who was now kneeling down to Lauren and Tamsin. Dyson seemed to grow angrily at this. "You are the Blood King. You kneel to no one."

"Not now Dyson. Put your ego away and kneel to your goddess Eir." Trick almost shouted.

Dyson's eyes grew wide in horror. "That's not possible."

"Oh but it is wolf." A man said as he walked into the bar. Everyone looked at him not really sure who he was. "You will kneel to my daughter."

"Odin?" Trick and Dyson asked.

The blonde man just smiled.

"Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" Bo asked.

"Yeah inquiring minds would like to know what just happened." Kenzi added.

"My daughter has finally come back to me." Odin said as he looked at Lauren who was too shocked to say a word.

"I've been searching for her ever since Loki took her from me. She is the only kin I have left. She is a part of me that I had lost forever, until now that is." Odin said still looking at a shell shocked Lauren.

"So who is Eir?" Kenzi asked.

"My daughter. This beautiful child standing right here." Odin said gesturing towards Lauren.

"How?" Bo asked.

Tamsin cut in before Odin could answer. "I'm sorry to interrupt this game of twenty questions my lord but your daughter needs our help."

"What do I need help with?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin looked to Odin who answered. "Loki. He will be coming for you. The both of you." He said to Tamsin then looked at Lauren. "You have died as a noble warrior in each of your lives which protected you from him along with this necklace." He said holding up the Pegasus. "But now he can sense your power and the fact that you found your soul mate has made you even more powerful. He will stop at nothing to see the both of you suffer."

"But why did you ask me to bring her to you?" Tamsin asked.

"I thought it was the only way to keep her safe and make her whole again. I didn't know you would be her soul mate in this life time. I thought for sure it would be the succubus and you would have to wait another life time to find my Eir." Odin said to Tamsin. He then put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But I am very glad it is you and she didn't have to die again in order for us to reunite."

Tamsin smiled and felt a sense of pride. She was in love with Odin's daughter and he accepted it. "We will have to prepare for Loki's arrival I will not let him get another chance of taking you away from me again my dear Eir." Odin said as he gently lifted Lauren's chin.

"My name is Lauren." Lauren said. She didn't know what to make of any of this and she didn't like not knowing things. "And I'm sorry but I already have a father and a mother as well. They were very good to me and I love them very much."

Odin was a bit hurt by this but he couldn't blame his daughter. "I'm very sorry Ei...Lauren. I understand if this is too much too soon. Tamsin." He called over to the Valkyrie. "As her soul mate you will protect my daughter and when she is ready bring her to me along with the rest of your little gang so we can prepare to fight and defeat Loki." Tamsin only nodded. "I will see you soon my daughter." He said to Lauren then disappeared in a flash of light.

As soon as Odin left Tamsin was right by Lauren's side. "Hey babe how are you feeling?"

"Like I need a drink." Lauren said as she led them to the bar.


	11. Wow I Can Get Sexual Too

**Wow I Can Get Sexual Too**

The Dal had started buzzing with the rush of the night life coming alive. Bo and Dyson were arguing in a booth. Well Dyson was arguing, Bo was ignoring him and watching Lauren, Tamsin and Kenzi playing some game and downing many shots. She heard Lauren call Kenzi "Vanilla."

"Are you even listening to me?" Dyson huffed.

"Huh?" Bo was brought back to the wolf sitting next to her.

"This is exactly my point Bo." Dyson stated loudly. "You have barely even looked at me since we found out Lauren is actually Eir."

Bo didn't say anything. She really didn't want to deal with Dyson. He had been acting like an ass for a while especially towards Lauren. She knew they didn't like each other but he was being intolerable. The worst part was she allowed his antics and never said anything to defend Lauren.

Now she was staring at Lauren and her newly found soul mate. Tamsin was sitting at the bar on a stool with her arms around Lauren's waist. Her chin rested on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren was facing Kenzi as they teased each other. Bo could see their auras and how well they matched each other's. She dreaded it but she loved that huge smile on Lauren's face. Every time Lauren smiled she felt there was nothing wrong in the world. She just realized it was Tamsin that was making her smile. She should be the one making Lauren smile but she blew her chance and now she had to live with it.

"I never knew what you saw in _her_." Dyson scoffed as he noticed his mate staring down the two blondes.

Bo did not like the sound of disgust that came from Dyson's mouth when he mentioned Lauren. "Listen wolf," Bo started with a violent tone "you have been such a pretentious asshole for months now especially towards Lauren and I can't believe I've been letting you. That stops today. What is your deal? You got your love back and you got the girl. What else would you like to take from her? She already has given up her freedom and her loved ones for your kind."

"_Our_ kind." Dyson corrected.

"No, _your_ kind. I would never even think of doing half the things you fae do to humans and to each other. You guys are barbaric."

Dyson tried calming Bo down by putting a gentle hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and continued "I feel bad for you and your kind Dyson. You will never feel the bliss that comes with being human. Yeah, humans can be as evil and crazed as fae but with there short lived lives and limited abilities they are able to do extraordinary things."

"Please Bo. Humans are weak and pathetic." Dyson scoffed.

"Well I remember a certain weak and pathetic human saving your ungrateful ass when you were jumped by those berserkers." It was Kenzi that reminded the wolf of her heroics. She was walking towards Bo as she noticed them getting into a heated argument. She wanted to make sure her best friend was alright but she caught the end of the argument and had to put her two cents in.

Dyson looked at her apologetically but she waved him off. "I think you should go and cool off." Kenzi said before he could get any words out.

Dyson just huffed. "Fine." He looked over to Bo. "Are you coming?"

"Are you delusional?" Bo responded. He just let out a feral growl and marched out of the Dal.

"Wow someone needs a flea bath." Tamsin commented at the bar.

"Or to get neutered." Lauren chimed in causing Tamsin to laugh hysterically.

"Hey are you alright?" Kenzi asked her best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine he was just being an asshole like always." Bo replied still infuriated with the wolf.

"I meant with Tamsin and Lauren and that whole soul mate thing we witnessed." Kenzi said knowing the real reason for Bo's irritation.

Bo looked down trying to avert Kenzi's eyes. "I know you BoBo and I know what's going on in that sad overgrown heart of yours."

"It hurts so much Kenz." Bo admitted as she sunk into the both.

"I know succubabe." Kenzi said as she held Bo in her arms. "I thought you said you talked to her and you guys cleared the air."

"We did." Bo said as she pulled away from Kenzi so she could look at her. "It was a great feeling too. Lauren was back in my life and we didn't hate each other anymore. I was ecstatic until we came back here and they confessed their love for each other and boom they are destined to be together." Bo's shoulder's sank. "And it's my fault they found each other. If I actually realized how I feel about Lauren a few months ago then this would have never happened. I would have never left her for the wolf."

"So you would be okay living this happily ever after with Lauren even though now you know she was destined to be with someone else?" Kenzi tried to make Bo realize how ridiculous she sounded. "You do realize even if you didn't leave Lauren Odin would've still had Tamsin take her away from you. It was his plan all along."

Bo realized the truth in Kenzi's words. "I'm so stupid. Stupid and selfish."

"Yeah you can be." Kenzi deadpanned. They smiled at each other. "Bo if you really care about Lauren then you will get over this pity party you are throwing yourself and you will go over there and act like the friend she needs right now." Bo was a bit surprised and taken aback. Kenzi continued "I got her drunk to distract her from the shit that just happened and the shit that's about to go down. Sooner or later she is going to need a friend to be by her side. Yeah, she has her soul mate but a girl always needs her best friend." Kenzi nudged Bo gently to get her friend to realize the truth in her words.

Bo smiled widely at Kenzi. "How'd you get to be so wise?"

"Lifetime movie marathons." Kenzi replied. "If you ever tell anyone that I will burst your succuboobs."

Bo and Kenzi made it over to the two blondes. Tamsin was still on a stool and had her arms around Lauren's waist. Lauren was facing Tamsin and had her arms wrapped around her soul mates neck. Lauren was whispering sweet nothings into Tamsin's ear causing their auras to spike and Bo's hunger to spike as well.

Bo cleared her throat to get their attention. "Mind if we join you."

Lauren looked over to Bo with a wide smile on her face. "Of course." She said as she waved Trick to bring over another round of shots.

"What were you guys playing?"

"Never Have I Ever." Tamsin and Lauren replied in unison.

"Okay, how do you play?" Bo asked them.

"You've never played Never Have I Ever?" Lauren asked in shock. Bo shook her head. "But Bo you're a succubus."

"That I am Captain Obvious." Bo chuckled.

"This is like your game." Lauren continued. "You are so going to lose. Good you can save Tamsin from being the drunkest one in the bar."

"I am not drunk." Tamsin slurred. "I've just been around longer so I am more, shall we say experienced." Lauren shivered as Tamsin leaned in to whisper the last word in her ear.

"Okay so how do you play?" Bo asked again trying to ignore their auras.

Tamsin decided she would explain the rules. "The object of the game is to get everyone else drunker then yourself. You go around saying things you have never done, sexual things. If someone else in the group has done it then they take a shot. Got it."

"Sort of." Bo said.

"I'll start." Kenzi chimed in with a huge grin on her face. "Never have I ever had sex with a girl." She knew the other girls in her group had to drink. "See now all you have to take a shot because you have had intimate relations with that of the gentler gender."

They all downed their shots. It was Lauren's turn. "This is too easy. Never have I ever had sex with a man."

"Never?" Kenzi asked somewhat surprised.

Lauren shook her head. "Gold star lesbian."

The other women downed their shot. It was Tamsin's turn. "Never have I ever had sex with more than one fae at a time." She was obviously trying to get Bo drunk but she was surprised to see her soul mate take a shot as well.

Lauren looked up from her shot to see everyone staring at her. She just grinned. "It's your turn Bo."

Bo had already taken a shot for everyone else's turn. She knew she was screwed for the night. _If I'm going to drink I might as well get shitfaced_, she thought to herself. "Never have I ever had sex in the back of a pickup truck."

Lauren and Tamsin looked mischievously at each other then downed a shot.

Many, many shots later and Bo and Lauren were tied for loosing. The bar was starting to settle down as the night went on. Lauren and Kenzi were now bickering as Lauren was teasing her about how "Vanilla" she was. Bo then noticed Tamsin sit on the stool next to her and passed her a bottle of water. "You're going to need as much water as you can get in before that massive hangover waiting for you hits."

"Thanks." Bo looked at the bottle suspiciously then chugged most of it down.

"Listen," Tamsin started "I know things are awkward between us and I know they most likely always will be. I'm not your favorite person and you definitely aren't at the top of my list either, but there is one thing we have in common."

"Lauren." Bo said.

"Lauren." Tamsin repeated. "I love her and would do anything to protect her. That does mean working together. We may hate each other but for whatever reason Lauren really cares about you and still keeps you around and that means that by association I will protect you if need be. When it comes to Lauren we have to agree to protect her at all costs."

"I agree." Bo stated. " I will protect the woman I love no matter what. Even if that means dealing with a pain in the ass like you especially when I want to punch you every time I see your face."

"Thanks I think." Tamsin said as she took a sip of her own water bottle.

"I will work with you but listen here Valkyrie," Bo said as she inched closer to Tamsin "if you ever hurt her in anyway you will wish death upon yourself after I am done with you." Her eyes flashed blue to add to the intimidation.

Tamsin looked over to were Lauren was. Kenzi had grabbed her iphone and ran to the other side of the bar away from Lauren. She noticed Lauren's genuine smile and couldn't help but smile as well. "Thanks for the warning but believe me it's not needed. "

They then suddenly heard a loud ringing in the bar. They looked around. Other than themselves there was only Kenzi, Lauren, Trick and Hale left in the bar. They then noticed Kenzi pull Lauren on to the bar top as she exclaimed "I love this song!"

_If I die and go to hell real soon_

_It will appear to me as this room_

_And for eternity I'd lay in bed_

_In my boxers half stoned with a pillow under my head._

Lauren and Kenzi were belting the lyrics as they jumped around on the bar. Tamsin's face lit up. Good thing the bar was relatively empty or she would've probably had to fight some fae for putting their hands on her soul mate. But for now she just watched as the blonde goddess sang along to one of her favorite songs. She noticed Lauren strutting over to her on the bar then drop to her knees as the hook began to play.

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_She touched herself she touched herself._

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_I laughed myself to sleep._

Lauren was caressing her soul mates body as she sang to her. Tamsin was enjoying every bit of it and really wanted to get her girl out of there so they can enjoy each other more intimately. "Babe let's get out of here."

But the plea fell on deaf ears as Lauren just kept going on with the song. Bo had managed to get Kenzi down from the bar already and they were watching Lauren's one woman show.

"Even as drunk Lauren she is a great singer. I didn't even know she could sing." Bo stated as she tried to help Tamsin get Lauren off of the bar.

"Me neither."

_You're too young to be this empty girl._

_I'll prepare you for a sick dark world._

_And know that you will be my down fall._

_But I call and I call and I call._

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_She touched herself, She touched herself._

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself I laughed myself to sleep._

Lauren hadn't noticed Tamsin so close to her. She was too slow to react when Tamsin scoop Lauren off of the bar and over her shoulder. **"GOODNIGHT CANADA!"** Lauren called out as she held up the rock and roll symbol as Tamsin hauled her out of the bar.

"Whoa that was incredible." Hale commented as he approached Bo and Kenzi. "I don't know what has gotten into her but I like it. Do you think she'll do that for my next birthday party?" He asked innocently.

Bo just punched him in the arm and made him help her haul Kenzi to her car.

* * *

_She saw the blonde man and woman in their home. They seemed peaceful and innocent as they conversed over their dinner. Their lives were simple as they were simple people. She could see a sadness in their demeanor. A sadness they never got over. They missed their only daughter and would always miss her. There were many pictures of her around the dining room and the rest of the house. The could never imagine the fate that awaits their only child or themselves._

_There were red beady eyes staring at the blonde man and woman eating there dinner. The man let out a screech causing the man and woman to jump up. The man brought his arm protectively over his wife. They heard the screech again and then their windows shattered open. They then saw a pale skinned man with red eyes entering their home._

_"What are you?" The blonde man asked. "What do you want?"_

_The red eyed man smiled deviously showing off his elongated fangs. "Your daughter." he replied and in an instant flash the man and the woman were gone and the house was engulfed in enormous flames._

* * *

**AN:** I know it takes me forever to update but I'm trying to get the chapters up as fast as I can. I actually wrote this chapter three times because my computer decided it wouldn't save it the first two times I wrote it. Anyways I decided to add a little bit of fun before disaster ensues. The characters on the show really don't know how to have fun, well except Kenzi. I hope you enjoyed this bit of fun and a drunken Lauren belting out the lyrics to one of my favorite songs. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story and everyone who followed or favorited this story.


	12. Lyfjaberg

**Lyfjaberg**

Lauren woke up in a state of panic. Her heart was pounding, her head was throbbing and she was dripping in sweat. She shot up from her bed gasping for air. It was then did her soul mate shoot up as well to see what the commotion was about.

"Lo, What's wrong?" Tamsin said as she held on to her soul mate.

Lauren was hyperventilating in Tamsin's arms. It took her a moment to actually catch her breath. She was terrified at what she just saw. "He has them." She managed to get out through heavy breaths.

"Who?" Tamsin asked. "Who has who?"

"Loki," Lauren started "he has my parents."

"What? How?"

"He took them. I saw it." Lauren got up from the bed in a hurry and started to put some clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Tamsin asked as she got up to stand in front of her soul mate.

"We are going to my parents' house." Lauren said as she continued to get dressed and started getting clothes out for Tamsin as well.

"Their house? Why?" Tamsin asked as she started to dress herself as well.

"I need to see if my dream was real." Lauren's face was filled with worry. "Babe, I need you to take me there. Please."

Tamsin's heart broke as she saw tears starting to form in Lauren's eyes. She knew she would do anything for that woman, no matter what. She nodded to Lauren as she grabbed her keys and led them out the door.

The drive to Lauren's childhood home was silent. Lauren just stared out the window as her soul mate sped down the highway. She held on to Tamsin's hand tightly the entire drive there. She had never felt this scared in her life. Her life was put in danger many times before but she never felt so hopeless at the thought of loosing her parents.

As they pulled up to the block that Lauren's childhood house was they heard a blast of sirens. The lights of fire trucks, squad cars and ambulances were blinding. Lauren ran out of the truck before Tamsin could fully stop. She stopped in her tracks as she watched her home being engulfed in flames. The firemen were hosing down the house but the flames were too enormous to sustain. Tamsin ran to Lauren's side. She could feel the anger and pain radiating off of her girlfriend. She wanted to make it all go away but she didn't know what to do.

Tamsin went to reach out to Lauren but Lauren ran towards the house. Tamsin was right behind her. A police officer saw Lauren running towards the house and caught her before she could make it past the barrier they put up blocking off the house.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't let you get any closer." The officer said.

"I have to get in there." Lauren said as she was struggling with the officer.

"I can't let you do that ma'am." The officer said still holding her off.

"You don't understand. That's my home. My parent's are in there." Lauren said as Tamsin came to her side.

"It's to my understanding that they only had one daughter that past away years ago." The officer said a bit confused.

"Look officer," Tamsin started "she was really close with the Lewis', can you please just tell us what happened here?"

The officer looked between the two blondes and could see the look of concern plastered on their faces. "The neighbors called in the fire. They said they heard a loud screeching noise followed by the sound of smashing glass. They look out their window and the next thing they know they see the house completely on fire."

"What about the Lewis'? Where are they?" Tamsin asked.

"Only two of our men were actually able to get into the house and both of them came out with third degree burns. While in their there was no trace of anyone in the house. No one can get into contact with them. We don't know where they are or if they even know about their house."

Lauren was relieved to here that her parents weren't in the house while it was on flames but then she realized it just meant that Loki had them. "Thank you officer." Lauren said.

"Of course. But I am going to have to ask you ladies to leave as soon as possible. We are evacuating the entire block. We can't contain the flames and in time they will spread. Please get to safety." The officer said as he walked away and started ushering people away from the fire.

Tamsin felt the anger and pain in Lauren increase so much that it gave her a migraine. She looked over to see Lauren staring at the house. Her eyes were glowing emerald green. Her skin started to glow. She then noticed that time stopped around them.

"Babe." Tamsin called out but got no response. "Lauren!" She shouted and her soul mate still did not even look at her. "Eir!"

Lauren finally turned her attention to Tamsin. Her eyes were glowing even brighter. Her skin was glowing gold. Tamsin's eyes widened. She was looking at Lauren but couldn't recognize her. Tamsin grabbed on to Lauren's arm. Immediately Tamsin started to glow. Lauren let out a blood curdling scream and the Pegasus and Raven came alive and encircled the flames. Within seconds the flames were gone and so were the Pegasus and the Raven.

Tamsin looked over to Lauren and saw that she was back to herself. Time had began again. There was a buzz as everyone noticed the flames were gone. "We have to go to the Dal." Tamsin said as she led Lauren to the truck.

* * *

"Where's the fire?" Kenzi shouted as she burst through the doors of the Dal with Bo right behind her.

Bo pushed right past Kenzi and went straight to the bar where she saw Lauren and Tamsin. "Hey, what's going on? You guys sounded worried over the phone."

"Something has happened." Tamsin started but looked over to Lauren.

"He took my parents." Lauren said not taking her eyes off of the drink in front of her.

"He who?" Kenzi asked

"Loki." Lauren said and her anger came back tenfold causing Tamsin to feel dizzy and Lauren's eyes flashing emerald green.

"Woah." Kenzi said as she was entranced by the eyes she was looking at. Bo saw Tamsin about to fall over and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Lauren that's enough!" Trick called out to the blonde with emerald eyes but she would not listen to him.

Tamsin noticed Lauren's body starting to glow again. The power she felt coming from her soul mate was over powering her. Her migraine was making her vision blurry. She grabbed on to Bo to try and steady herself as she got up on her feet. "Eir," she called out "you're hurting me."

Lauren immediately registered what her soul mate had said and her eyes changed back to honey brown as her skin stopped glowing. She ran over to Bo and Tamsin to make sure her soul mate was okay. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." She said as she held Tamsin in her arms. "Babe are you okay?"

"Much better now." Tamsin said as she held on to her head.

"What was that?" Bo asked

"I don't know. It happened back at your parents house too." Tamsin said as she turned to Lauren. "I could feel everything you were feeling and I could feel this overwhelming power radiating off of you. It was too much."

"It's your bond." Trick said as he went over to Tamsin with a cup of tea in his hand. "Drink this it'll help the dizziness and migraine."

"Thanks." Tamsin said as she sipped her tea and almost spit it out immediately after it touched her lip.

Trick noticed Tamsin's look of disgust. "Sorry I didn't warn you. It's very bitter."

"Oh really?" Tamsin asked sarcastically.

Trick continued. "The two of you are destined to be together therefore you are bound to each other. You will be able to feel what the other is feeling, hear what the other is thinking." He turned to Tamsin. "It is hitting you hard because Lauren has just received her life essence back. With it came an extraordinary amount of power that she still hasn't managed to control."

"Well I'm going to learn control and soon." Lauren said. "I'm going to need to if I'm going to get my parents back and kill that bastard Loki." Lauren turned to Tamsin. "It's time I pay my dad a visit."

* * *

Lauren, Tamsin, Kenzi and Bo were in the cellar of the Dal. They were standing in the middle of the room, a circle of crystals surrounding them.

"Can't you just fly us up there?" Kenzi started to whine.

"I may be very powerful, even more powerful now that I'm bound to a goddess but I don't think I can carry all of us to Valhalla. Valkyries are meant to carry one warrior at a time, not three."

"So that means I'm a warrior." Kenzi said with a smug look on her face.

"Don't push it midget mac." Tamsin said with a smirk on her face.

"If you two are done I think it is time for us to begin." Trick said as he finished surrounding them with crystals.

Tamsin nodded since she would be the one to lead the ritual. "We all have to hold hands-"

"And sing camp songs." Kenzi chimed in.

Bo pinched Kenzi's arm. "Ow! Rude!"

The four of them held each other's hands. Tamsin looked over to Lauren and noticed how eager she was to get this over with. "Okay Trick we are ready."

Trick started chanting in what sounded like a dead language. Tamsin closed her eyes as she focused her thoughts on one place and only one place. The other three women noticed Tamsin's body started to radiate this white light. As Tamsin grew deeper into thought her wings burst out of her back. It looked like she didn't even notice her wings as she still had her eyes shut. Lauren was in awe of the wings. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She never saw her soul mate look as beautiful as she did in her natural state. There was a gush of wind whirling around the circle and in an instant they were moving through space and time. It was too fast to see where they were going or how they were getting there but when everything finally stopped moving they were in what they assumed was paradise.

They were standing on top of a hill. It looked over the rest of the valley. There were trees every where. There was even a waterfall near the hill.

"Eir?" The heard a voice ask. They turned to see Odin walking over to them. "I'm sorry I mean Lauren."

Tamsin knelt down. "My lord."

Odin gently lifted her up. "Enough of that you are kin now." He turned to see Bo and Kenzi with the two blondes. "I see you've brought some... reinforcements."

Bo could see that Kenzi was about to come up with a probably disrespectful comeback so she quickly slapped her hand over Kenzi's mouth.

"Nevertheless I would like to welcome you all here." Odin said to the four women. "We must begin training as soon as possible."

"Where are we?" Lauren asked.

"You my daughter are home." Odin said as he focused all his attention on his very long lost daughter.

"Home?" Lauren asked.

"It seems as if your soul mate brought you to Lyfjaberg." Odin said as he gestured towards Tamsin.

"Lyf-a-what?" Kenzi asked.

"Lyfjaberg." Tamsin answered. "It's the very home of Eir herself. It means the hill of healing."

* * *

**AN: **So it's my birthday. I'm turning the big 20 and I decided to write this chapter up quickly. It's the summer so I've been pretty busy with everything. I hope you guys liked this one. I love me some reviews!


	13. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

The sounds of clashing metal filled the fields. There were swift movements and grunting noises that came along with it. The two blonde warriors were dueling each other. The Valkyrie was more experienced with her sword but the goddess proved to be a worthy opponent, again.

They had started training immediately after they got settled in. Two other Valkyries, Hildr and Hjorprimul, took to training Bo and Kenzi, while Odin deemed Tamsin fit enough to train his daughter. For the past week Tamsin would make Lauren wake up before sunrise so they could get a run in around Lyfjaberg. She hoped seeing the scenery would jog Lauren's memories and maybe she would be able to tap into Eir, that way she would be at her strongest when it came time to battle Loki. However in this very moment Lauren was struggling to duel her soul mate. She was great in combat but she never had to wield a sword before. The both of them were in spanx and sports bras.

"Come on Lo, you gotta tap into your essence." Tamsin said as she helped Lauren up, who had fallen on the ground when she was trying to get the best out of their duel.

"Thanks for stating the obvious T." Lauren said as she dust herself off. "I'm never going to get this."

"You won't if you keep walking around here like Moaning Myrtle." Tamsin replied.

Lauren pulled Tamsin close to her own body. She nipped at the Valkyrie's neck and ear before whispering "I thought you loved it when I moan."

Tamsin leaned in for more but Lauren pulled away and started smiling. "Tease." Tamsin joked. "But seriously, you are getting better every day."

"Sure I am." Lauren replied.

Tamsin could see how discouraged her soul mate was. "Well look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"The way your sweaty body glistens in the sun is a real turn on." Tamsin whispered into Lauren's ear as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist.

Lauren smiled "Perv" she joked as she kissed Tamsin. The quick kiss turned into one hungry and passionate kiss. They haven't had much privacy since they arrived to Lyfjaberg, or the hill, as Kenzi would call it. Between Odin, Bo, Kenzi, and the countless amount of Valkyries that wanted to meet their goddess Eir there was never any alone time for the two soul mates. They found that they were only ever left alone when they would train in the early morning and Lauren wanted to take full advantage of that fact, especially if it meant getting her out of swinging a sword around.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist and brought her in closer to her body. She was biting and sucking Tamsin's bottom lip. It was making Tamsin shiver. Tamsin was raking her nails down Lauren's back and making sure she left her mark on her soul mate. Lauren swiftly picked Tamsin up. Tamsin instinctively wrapped her legs around Lauren. Tamsin didn't remember Lauren being that strong but it was just making her ache more. Lauren then gently brought them both down to the ground. Tamsin was laying on the grass with her legs still wrapped around Lauren and Lauren was on her knees still kissing her soul mate. Lauren was running her hands all over Tamsin. She wanted to feel every inch of her soul mate. The lower Lauren's fingers went the more Tamsin would shiver. She was at Lauren's mercy.

Just as Tamsin thought Lauren would be able to fulfill the ache that the both of them were feeling they heard a clatter of metal hitting the ground. They both looked up to see Bo and Kenzi by the now fallen sword rack. Kenzi wore a white tang top and black sweat shorts whereas Bo wore a black sports bra and black spanx.

"Oops." Bo feigned innocence. "I didn't see that there."

Lauren knew Bo was trying hard to be okay with everything but Bo did have a bit of a jealous streak. Bo proved to be a cock blocker over the past few days. Tamsin was keeping score on who was the biggest cock blocker between Bo and Kenzi.

"That's 4 for the succubitch and 3 for the midget." Tamsin mumbled as she got up causing Lauren to chuckle. Bo was in the lead.

"What are you two doing out here so early?" Lauren asked them trying to make it a bit less awkward.

"The twins told us to meet them here for some early morning training." Kenzi answered. She stopped trying to pronounce the Valkyries names. She called Hildr H and Hjorprimul HP or referred to them both as the twins.

"But looks like we got a little bit more than training out of coming here so early." Bo said, her eyes never leaving Lauren's. She knew she had no right to be jealous but she just couldn't help it. They all stood there in silence for a moment.

"Well," Tamsin broke the silence "this is awkward."

"Yeah no shit." Bo replied.

"Whatever," Tamsin replied "Me and Lo were just finishing up."

"Looks like you two were just getting started." Kenzi joked. Lauren chuckled, Tamsin shot her a death stare and Bo punched her arm. "Ow! What? Lauren thought it was funny."

"Anyways," Lauren chimed in "We will get going so you guys can start training." She started to pull Tamsin away but was stopped as two tall blondes approached them. They both had long curly blonde hair with blue eyes. They had very soft features, which was ironic since they both were feared warriors.

"Actually you two will be staying." Hildr said.

"Why?" Lauren whined.

"It's time to get you guys experienced with battle. You will be battling each other." Hjorprimul answered.

"But Tamsin and I have been battling each other all week." Lauren complained. She really just wanted to get her soul mate to herself.

"You will not be facing Tamsin." Hjorprimul said. "You will be fighting Bo."

"_What_?" Lauren was shocked. "How is that even remotely fair? Bo's go to weapon is a sword. She literally sleeps with one every night. I've had a week of training. _One week_."

"You are Eir." This time it was Hildr that answered. "You need to fully tap into your essence and accept who you are and soon. Loki will not wait for you to acknowledge yourself. He will be coming for you soon. Fighting Bo will help you tap into Eir's abilities."

Bo thought Lauren looked cute when she was distressed but she also knew Hildr was right. Lauren needed to tap into her full abilities so she decided to have a bit of fun. She started walking over to Hjorprimul who had her sword. She stopped in front of Lauren "What afraid of little ol' me?" She teased. Lauren just rolled her eyes. Bo leaned in closer to Lauren to whisper "Well you should be." She then walked over to Hjorprimul to receive a sword.

Lauren was not going to let herself get beaten by Bo of all people. "Fine." she said as she walked over to Hildr to retrieve a sword.

Hildr handed her a sword then said "Don't think too much. Eir was one hell of a fighter. Give your true essence a bit of control."

"Lauren is a control freak. She won't even give up control to herself." Tamsin said as she walked to Lauren's side.

She gave Lauren a kiss on the lips. "Have any words of encouragement?" Lauren asked.

"When you win I'll be waiting." Tamsin said as she gave Lauren another quick kiss on the lips. Lauren smiled. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she walked to the center of the field where Bo was.

Bo was waiting for her. "Don't worry Lo, this will be over in five minutes then Kenzi and I will go get some mead from the Great Hall." She teased. She really wanted to get to Lauren.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Lauren replied as they both got ready to duel. Bo was the first to swing her sword. It came as a surprise to Lauren. Bo's swings were very strong and she actually knew what she was doing with a sword. Lauren blocked it, she blocked all the swings that were coming towards her. Lauren could see a smirk on Bo's face and she so desperately wanted to wipe it off. Bo was coming at Lauren and fast. Lauren was just as quick to block all of the attacks. It was actually frustrating Bo.

Tamsin and Kenzi were watching the two ex-lovers from the sidelines along with Hildr and Hjorprimul. "If she hurts Lauren I swear I'll kill her." Tamsin said to Kenzi with her arms crossed over her chest.

"She won't hurt the doc." Kenzi said even though she didn't sound to convincing.

Bo was getting irritated. Lauren was blocking her a little too easily. "No more games." She called over to Lauren. She brought her sword down on Lauren pretty hard but once again it was blocked by the blonde. She was struggling to overpower Lauren. She never knew Lauren to be so strong. Lauren could see how Bo was struggling as much as she was. But Bo was quicker than Lauren was. She swiftly swung her sword around and cut Lauren's arm. Lauren grabbed at the cut in pain. It wasn't too deep to be considered dangerous but it still hurt like a bitch. Bo gasped out in surprised. She didn't actually mean to cut Lauren.

Tamsin went charging after Bo but she was stopped as the two Valkyries held her back. Kenzi was nervous for Bo and Lauren. "Shit Tams, Bo really isn't going easy on Lo."

"You think." Tamsin said as she struggled to get free from her Valkyrie sisters hold.

Bo used their current situation to her advantage. "Are you going to give up over a little scratch?" she asked. "If that's the case then you better give up now and give yourself over to Loki." Lauren was furious. She charged at Bo but Bo swiftly brought her sword up to block Lauren. Lauren could feel a surge of power going through her. She felt as if someone else was handling the sword that was in her hand. She really didn't want to hurt Bo but she wanted Bo to see that she was stronger than anyone thought. Lauren didn't know how but somehow her body knew exactly what it was doing. She took Hildr's advice and stopped thinking too much. Her eyes flashed emerald green as she let her essence take over.

"Whoa." Kenzi said "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," Tamsin answered. "Eir is coming out to play."

"Is that good or bad?" Kenzi asked.

"Good for Lauren," Tamsin said with a smirk on her face "but bad for Bo."

Lauren brought up her leg and kicked Bo in the stomach causing Bo to fly back a couple of feet. Bo hunched over in pain and Lauren took advantage of that. She went running towards Bo at full speed with her sword in her hand. Bo heard her footsteps and attempted to defend herself but when she looked up she saw Lauren jumped over her and brought her sword down in the air over Bo and knocked Bo's sword out of her hand. When Lauren landed she was facing Bo's back with both swords in her hand, her eyes were emerald green.

Right when the duel ended Tamsin ran over to Lauren and they smashed their lips together. Tamsin really wanted to get Lauren to herself and soon. As they parted Tamsin noticed Lauren's eyes change back to honey brown.

"That was totally and completely awesome." Kenzi cheered as she ran over to Lauren and Tamsin. "Sorry Bo, but the doc totally kicked your ass in a bad ass way."

"I completely agree with you." Bo said as she walked over to her best friend. "That was amazing Lo."

"Thanks," Lauren said "and sorry about kicking you."

Bo rubbed at her stomach. "It's fine. Sorry about cutting you. I really didn't meant too." She did feel guilty about physically hurting Lauren. Lauren completely forgot about the cut. She looked over to her arm that was now glowing and the cut was healed. "Wow that's better than a succubus heal." Bo said.

"You should let me look at your stomach." Lauren said as she walked over to Bo and reached out for her stomach. It already started bruising. When Lauren touched Bo, Bo flinched. From pain and from the longing feeling she had every time Lauren touched her.

Lauren noticed Bo flinch. "Sorry."

"It's fine Lo, nothing I can't heal." Bo said not really wanting to heal off of any random Valkyrie she could find around.

"Nonsense." They heard Odin say as he appeared out of nowhere. "Lauren will be able to heal you just as well."

"What!?" Tamsin questioned.

"Relax child." Odin said. "I didn't mean like that."

"Then how else did you mean, she is a succubus." Tamsin said with irritation on her tone.

"Eir's special talents included healing. She was _the_ healer, the best healer of all time." Odin said as he looked over to Lauren.

Lauren nodded. Somehow she already knew her main purpose was to heal others. She brought both hands to cover Bo's stomach. She focused on the pain that Bo was feeling. Bo could feel a warm sensation coming from Lauren's hands. When she looked down her skin was glowing were Lauren was touching her. In mere seconds the pain along with the bruising was gone.

"How much awesome is in you girl?" Kenzi asked as she examined Lauren's hands.

"How do you feel?" Odin asked Bo.

"Amazing." She answered with a wide smile on her face. "And full."

"My daughter healed you in more ways than one." Odin said. He looked over to Lauren. "Walk me back to the Great Hall child."

"Um Odin, sir, I was hoping to finally get some alone time with Tamsin before everyone else woke up for breakfast." Lauren said trying to get Odin to take the hint.

"This will only take but a second." Odin said as he waited for Lauren to walk with him.

Lauren huffed out. "I'll be right back." She said to Tamsin before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hurry." Tamsin said.

Odin and Lauren had walked all the way to the Great Hall in silence. Odin was observing Lauren as Lauren was observing everyone and everything around her. It seemed so familiar. Her body and soul knew where they were her mind wasn't in on it. As they reached the inside of the Great Hall Odin began to speak. "Come with me to my quarters, there is something I would like to give you."

Lauren nodded. She really didn't know what to say. Odin began to speak again. "I watched the entire fight you had with the succubus. Very impressive if I may say so myself."

Lauren smiled. "Thank you."

"Hildr and Hjorprimul were just as impressed by you. They say it wasn't just you fighting but it was Eir that was with you."

Lauren looked away. Odin knew she was uncomfortable with Eir, only because of the fact that Eir was a goddess. Lauren was comfortable with being human. "I know you don't like how things have turned out but you must understand that I have been searching for you for centuries. I never gave up. Now I have finally found you. My daughter, my only living child and you want nothing to do with who you are."

Lauren could hear the pain in Odin's words. "Everything I've come to know is a lie. My whole entire life is a lie. Now that the truth is right in front of my face it's a bit hard to accept."

"I understand but you are Eir. You must stop fighting it. She is in you. I saw it, I can still see it." They reached Odin's room. In the middle of the room was a wooden chest with carvings of the Pegasus all around it. Odin walked over to the chest and opened it. He waved Lauren to come closer. "This was Eir's and now it is yours."

Lauren saw the most beautiful sword in the chest. She picked it up. It shined bright. It had emeralds in the handle and the Pegasus and raven were carved onto the sword. Also in the chest was a metal plated armor and a silver crown with emeralds encrusted in it. Lauren picked up the crown and placed it on her head. The sword was in her hand. The emeralds on both the sword and crown started to glow and so did Lauren's eyes as they flashed emerald green. The Pegasus was glowing as well.

In a flash she saw all of her past lives come together. She remembered every detail of all of her lives. She finally remembered who she was as Eir. She saw everything. She saw all of her lives and all of her deaths. She also saw Tamsin. Tamsin had been with her in every life. After all her memories came flooding back to her she looked over to Odin.

"Father." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Eir." Odin said as he brought Lauren in for a hug.

* * *

**AN: **So this story only has a few more chapters left but I will be working on another copdoc story along with a doccubus one. The copdoc one will have to do with Lauren and Tamsin's past lives. It will have reference to this story. To those of you who have PM'd me about What's Done in the Dark I promise I am working on it I'm just stuck right now. If anyone has any suggestions with that story I am all ears. I love reading your suggestions and reviews. Thank you guys for following and continuing to read my fics. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	14. She Keeps Me Warm

**She Keeps Me Warm**

"So what's all the crazy about?" Kenzi asks as they finally got to their seats at the main table in the Great Hall.

"I have no idea." Tamsin said as she surveyed the room looking for a certain blonde.

"Odin wouldn't call all of his Valkyries and warriors to the Great Hall if it wasn't something serious right?" Bo asked.

"He only ever does when he is serious." Tamsin said, still not looking at her companions but everyone else around her. She had an eerie feeling about everything. Just seconds before Odin made a call to all in Valhalla she felt this power surge. She was brought to her knees with all the memories of her past lives that were wiped from her before. As a Valkyrie she had all the memories of her past lives but the memories that came flooding back to her all included Lauren. For some reason Lauren was erased from her memories of her past lives. When it all came rushing back to her she had this need to see Lauren. She wanted her. She had thousands of years to make up for and she was going to start with today.

Bo could sense all the emotions swirling around Tamsin's mind. She knew Tamsin was looking for Lauren. She gently put her hand on top of Tamsin's. Tamsin turned to her not expecting a touch from the succubus. "I'm sure she is fine."

"I'm not." Tamsin answered. She was anxious. She didn't fully trust or like the succubus but she knew they both had the best intentions when it came to Lauren. "I just have this feeling and I'm not sure what it means."

"Woah, you can feel?" Kenzi joked. Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Listen T, I'm sure if anything happened to her you would be the first to know." Kenzi continued. "I mean you guys have this scary bond. You can feel each other and not in a creepy groping kind of way. Besides, Lauren is this bad ass goddess now. She can definitely take care of herself. I sure as hell am glad to have her on my side."

Tamsin smiled at the humans words. "You know midget, you aren't that bad...for a human." Kenzi knew that would probably be the nicest comment she ever heard from the Valkyrie. She wiped a fake tear from her eyes then grabbed at her heart.

Before anyone else could say anything they felt a cold draft swirl around the Great Hall. Quiet engulfed the hall. Odin stepped out of his room and on to the balcony that overlooked the hall. Everyone stood at his presence. He was in a pure white robe that flowed down to his ankles. It hung off of hid right shoulder and wrapped around his right arm. He wore a silver crown with an enormous emerald jewel in the middle. He had this glow about him that hadn't ben their for centuries. Any Valkyrie could notice it.

"I welcome all of you here on this joyous day to celebrate." Odin said as his voice echoed through the entire hall. His voice was powerful but soothing at the same time. "After Frigg and Baldr I had lived a lonely life for centuries until a maiden gave me my Eir from my own soul. She was mine and from the moment I laid my eyes upon the beautiful creature in my arms I was forever hers."

Everyone in the Great Hall listened to his every syllable. No one missed when a single tear fell from his eye. He continued. "She was ripped away from me by Loki, the man determined to rip my family away from me. But one thing he did not know is that her soul lived on because it lived on in her soul mate." He looked directly to Tamsin. "The maiden that gave me Eir accidentally used her own soul to give my daughter and in exchange a piece of Eir was put into her. They would forever look for each other until their souls were complete." Tamsin felt her heart beating in her ears. "Tamsin you brought me Lauren and today I give you back Eir."

With that Lauren step out on to the balcony. Only she looked different. She was wearing a pure white robe as well. Lauren's robe came up like a halter top. There was a dip in between her breast that showed off her cleavage. The robe covered her breast then merged into a thin strip down her stomach. The bottom of her robe wrapped around her hips. It flowed down the back of her legs. The front of it showed off her legs. She wore silver sandals and a silver crown with emerald jewels in it, resembling her father's. Her sheath wrapped around her waist carrying her silver Pegasus sword. The Pegasus necklace was visible for all to see.

Tamsin could have sworn that her heart was beating out of her chest. "I am happy to say that Eir has finally returned home." Odin called out and everyone in the Great Hall cheered. They were all happy to have their goddess home with them. Lauren looked directly at Tamsin. There was a longing in her look. She looked at her as if she hadn't seen her for centuries. In a way this was the first time she actually did see her in centuries. They both smiled at each other.

_"I've missed you, my love."_ Tamsin heard Lauren think._ "It's like this is the first time I am actually seeing you."_

_"Please get down here so I can hold you for what feels like the first time."_ Tamsin thought.

Tears were now coming out of their eyes as they smiled to each other. Lauren started making her way down but was stopped as many Valkyries and warriors came to her to greet her and give her a gift of some sort. Odin saw the frustration in his daughter's face. He knew she was eager to get to her soul mate but the Valkyries and warriors would not stop until she acknowledged them. "Just let them give you their praise. They will leave you alone soon." Odin said.

"Not soon enough." Lauren whispered to her father. He smiled at her.

* * *

It was two hours later and Lauren still couldn't get to Tamsin. Every time she thought she was done meeting every Valkyrie and warrior another one would swoop in to get her attention. Tamsin was sitting at a table waiting for Lauren to get to her. She tried getting to Lauren but there were too many others that wanted Lauren's attention as well. So she sat with a mug of mead in her hands waiting for her soul mate to get to her.

She felt a presence near her. She didn't have to look to know it was her "favorite" succubus. "So this is something isn't it?" Bo was trying to make some sort of conversation.

"It definitely is something." Tamsin responded.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Tamsin decided to speak. "Can I ask you something?"

Bo just nodded. "What was it like with you and Dyson?"

Bo was definitely not expecting to be asked that. "Oh, um, well it was good." She thought about it a little bit longer. "No it was great. He was the first man I slept with without killing. At first that was all it was about, the sex. Then it quickly turned into more. When he lost his love I thought my life was over. For so long all I ever wanted was to hear him say 'I love you' again. When I finally did it wasn't the same as it used to be. My heart didn't burst. It was as if he asked me to pass the peas but I wanted it for so long that I didn't want to let it go. I guess that's why I chose him."

"And with Lauren?" Tamsin asked.

Bo was caught off guard again. "She was, we were..." She couldn't form a coherent sentence. She sighed then tried again. "You know the first time with Lauren was the first time I ever made love." She decided to let it all out . "I mean I was no virgin but I had never made love to anyone before Lauren. I think I loved her from the moment I saw her. I was just too stupid and hurt to realize it."

"Hurt?" Tamsin asked.

"The first time we slept together I thought she was there in the name of the Ash. I even called her his whore." Tamsin let out a low growl surprising the both of them. "Turns out she was only trying to help me." Bo continued. "I gave her so much shit for it. For so long I played with her heart. I always went between her and Dyson. It wasn't fair to either of them especially Lauren. She was a human amongst fae. I was just another thing she lost to the fae. Even after Dyson lost his love I went to her but I always had this hope that he would get his love back. I never thought about what would happen if or when he actually got his love back and when he did I went running back. I think I ran back to him because I was so afraid of what would happen if Lauren hurt me or if I lost her. I never once thought about how much I would hurt her by leaving her for Dyson. I didn't just hurt her I broke her." The last part came out as a whisper.

Tamsin hesitantly patted Bo's hand. Bo looked up at Tamsin surprised but smiled. "But now she has someone who can give her what I never could."

"And what is that?" Tamsin asked.

"All of you. I was never able to give her all of me. She has all of you and always will." Bo said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know how much you love her so know that I am not saying this to add to your pain but I do love her with ever inch of my soul. Know that I will always protect her. I will never hurt her. I would give my life away if it meant saving Lauren. She is warmth, home-"

"And forever yours." Bo said as she stood up and wiped her tears from her eyes. "Hey Kenz." she shouted over to her friend who was downing a shot.

Kenzi ran over to them. "Sup?"

"We are going to help Tamsin get to her girl." Bo said smiling at Tamsin.

* * *

Lauren had been stuck in one spot for two hours. All she wanted to do was get over to Tamsin but she had to stand there and pretend to listen to everyone that came up to her. She was getting these precious jewels and weapons from everyone that offered praise to their goddess but all the jewels in the world wouldn't stop her from getting to her soul mate. When she thought she would scream she heard a thumping sound. She looked over to the stage at the other end of the hall to see Kenzi tapping a mic. She noticed that for a sacred place Valhalla was really modern.

"Um, hey Valkyries, and uh non-Valkyries." Kenzi said into the mic. "To those of you who don't already know I'm Kenzi, Lauren, er, Eir's amazing bestest human friend. Probably her only human friend." Lauren started smiling at Kenzi. Everyone's attention was on the little human on stage. "Our relationship has always been rocky but know that I am glad to have met you and to be here with you. So I don't have any nice jewels or cool weapons to give you but I know how much you love The Beatles. I mean come on they are the best band of all time. Am I right?" Lauren was now laughing. "Anyways here it goes." Kenzi then picked up a guitar and started strumming.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Kenzi's voice was beautiful. It was soft, sweet and soothing. Everyone in the hall was entranced by the performance on stage. Lauren felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her out of the crowd. She looked to see Bo leading her away from the distracted people.

"Bo, what're you doing?" Lauren whispered.

"Operation get Lauren to her soul mate is a go." Bo said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Lauren asked smiling herself.

"I usually leave the operation names up to Kenzi she is better at them then I am." Bo said as they were getting farther away from everyone.

Odin knew what was going on. He was just glad his daughter had friends that really cared about her.

They stopped outside of a door. "Well your White Queen awaits." Bo said. Lauren laughed at the reference. Bo held her hand. "You look beautiful." Bo said to Lauren. "I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy for you." Lauren could her how genuine Bo was being.

"Thank you Bo." Lauren said still holding on to Bo's hand.

"For what?"

"For showing me how to love again. For saving me from myself."

"You're the one that saved me." They both smiled. Bo then brought Lauren into a tight hug. Lauren hugged her back. In a way it was a goodbye. It was an end to their relationship but a beginning to their friendship. There would always be love between them. Bo knew she would always love Lauren in a way she could love no other but she wouldn't dare ruin any chance of happiness that came to Lauren. "Now go get your girl." Bo said as she opened the door and pushed Lauren in.

Tamsin was standing in he middle room. Once the door shut behind Lauren she looked up and finally saw her soul mate five feet away from her. They both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Hi." Tamsin said.

"Hi." Lauren said with a smile.

Tamsin then rushed over to Lauren and their lips smashed into each other.

* * *

Kenzi had finished her song. She knew if she lost everyone's attention that they might go looking for Lauren.

"That was beautiful." Odin said. "Another?"

Kenzi smiled. Odin wasn't such a cock blocker after all.

"I think I'll help with this one." Bo said as she stepped on stage. She whispered into Kenzi's ears. Kenzi stepped over to the piano on stage. "This is for you Lo." Bo said before Kenzi started to play.

_She says I smell like safety and home._

_I named both of her eyes Forever and Please don't go_

Back in the room Tamsin and Lauren were exploring each other's bodies. Their clothes had been ripped off in a hurried manor.

_I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good_

Tamsin was kissing her way down Lauren's body. Getting naked was hurried but Tamsin wanted this to last. She wanted to worship every inch of her soul mate's body.

_And I can't change even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps my warm, she keeps me warm_

Lauren whimpered as Tamsin's tongue met it's destination. She was giving her all to Lauren and she wanted Lauren to feel it. Her eyes never left her soul mate's face. She never wanted to look away again. She didn't want to miss a second with her soul mate ever again. Tamsin felt Lauren's walls tightening. She slipped her finger's into Lauren and kissed Lauren deeply. She wanted to look at her when she came. Lauren was coming undone with Tamsin's soft touches. She felt Tamsin giving off this overwhelming feeling of love. She came calling Tamsin's name. They kissed passionately. Their souls were so overwhelmed with finally being whole again. Lauren wasn't finished. She turned Tamsin over and pinned her to the bed. She was straddling her.

_And I can't change even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps my warm, she keeps me warm_

Lauren was exploring every inch of Tamsin. Her mouth and hands touched every inch of skin. She never wanted to let her soul mate go again. She never wanted to feel the emptiness she had felt for centuries. Lauren's hand reached Tamsin's wanting center. Lauren slipped two fingers into the already wet center. She pushed herself deeper inside her soul mate. She wanted them to be one. She was going to give her soul mate all that she needed.

_I'm not crying on Sundays_

_I'm not crying on Sundays_.

Lauren curled her fingers inside Tamsin and Tamsin came undone immediately. Lauren brought her sex covered fingers up to her lips and sucked them clean. She wanted to taste her soul mate. Their lips met with so much longing. Tears were escaping their eyes.

_Love is patient Love is kind, __Love is patient Love is kind_

_Love is patient Love is kind, __Love is patient Love is kind_

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps my warm, she keeps me warm_

Bo finished the song and everyone in the room was entranced by how beautiful it was. Bo sang with all of her heart. She started crying in the middle of it but she sang through the tears. Kenzi was surprised at how beautiful Bo sounded. She knew how mush her best friend was hurting and it hurt her.

Lauren and Tamsin were cuddled naked in bed. No one came looking for them. After Bo's performance Odin sent everyone off to rest. Their first night together was amazing.

* * *

As everyone rested in Valhalla a black cloud emerged in the sky. It was thunderous. With a bolt of lightening a man appeared on the Hill of Healing. The man had very pale skin, long black hair, beady red eyes and long fangs. He was there to finish what he started and to get his vengeance.

* * *

**_AN:_** So we are coming to an end very soon. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited 1,2,3 Knock Out. You guys are amazing. I only keep writing because of you guys. I never think my chapters are enough for you guys but I do hope you like this one and everyone before and after this chapter.

-Kblanx


	15. I'll Be Waiting

**I'll Be Waiting**

The sounds of horns were heard throughout Valhalla alerting everyone of the sudden intrusion to their home. The chaos was sweeping throughout the land. Odin was in the Great Hall giving orders.

"The time is now!" He called out to everyone in Valhalla. "Everyone must prepare for battle. He will not come within one hundred yards of my Eir."

He turned to Hildr and Hjorprimul. "There will be guards surrounding her quarters as well as her friends. None of them are to be harmed. Do you understand?"

Hildr and Hjorprimul kneeled and bowed their heads. "Yes my lord." They said together.

"Good. Now go. Protect them with your lives." He said. The two blonde Valkyries got up and started running out the door. "And girls," he called out to the both of them "It has been an honor having you two at my side for all these years." He turned away to prepare for battle.

Hildr and Hjorprimul were stunned at their god's words. It sounded like a final goodbye. Instead of thinking of it for too long they ran off to protect their goddess and her loved ones.

Lauren and Tamsin had heard the horns and knowing what they meant they started getting each other ready for battle. They decided against their medal armor and instead went with Gladiator armor to be able to move a bit faster. Both of their armor and weapons bore the symbols of the Raven and Pegasus spirit. They put each other's armor on in silence. They've done this many times before in their other lives but this time felt like the last. The both of them were afraid that the other wouldn't make it out alive.

Lauren could hear the dread and fear in Tamsin's thoughts. She gently reached out with both of her hands to hold on to Tamsin's head. "I've just found you I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Tamsin looked into those honey brown eyes and immediately became calmer but there was still this doubt in the back of her head. "I can't loose you. Not after we've just got each other back."

Lauren brought their lips together for a slow passionate kiss. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." She whispered into her soul mate's ear.

Tamsin simply nodded as she held on to her soul mate not wanting to let her go.

They stood there just holding each other for a moment. Lauren pulled away from the embrace. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tamsin replied. They walked towards the door hand in hand. As the went to open the door the door flung open. They readied themselves to fight but then saw the twins walking into the room. Bo and Kenzi were not far behind them in their own version of Gladiator armor.

"Thank God you're okay." Bo said as she rushed over to Lauren and engulfed her into a tight embrace.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm a goddess remember?" Lauren said trying to ease Bo's worriedness.

"Yes, well goddess we are here to make sure you don't get your little butt handed to you." Kenzi said as she walked over to Bo and Lauren.

"My butt is not that little." Lauren commented with a smirk on her face.

She then took notice of the two blonde Valkyries still by the door. "Hildr, Hjorprimul. Shouldn't you too be with my father? There is no one else he would rather have by his side."

The twins looked at each other then over to Lauren. "We are to protect the lot of you with our lives if necessary."

"So my father wants you two to play bodyguard for his daughter and friends when he stands alone and unprotected?" Lauren asked furiously.

They both bowed their heads. Lauren was pretty scary when she was being an all powerful goddess.

"Babe don't get mad at them." Tamsin said trying to calm Lauren down. "They are just following orders. The best thing for us to do is go to the Great Hall, find your father and then kick Loki's ass."

"Sounds like a kick ass plan to me." Kenzi chimed in as she raised a sword bigger than herself in the air. "Let's do this thing."

Lauren nodded her head. The twins would go out before them to make sure their was no one waiting for them. Tamsin was right behind them. As Kenzi and Bo made their way to leave the room they were both stopped by Lauren reaching out for them.

They turned to her to realize her eyes were glowing green. It sent a sense of power and fear throughout the both of them. "Understand this," Lauren started, her eyes still glowing emerald green "I will protect all of you at all costs. You will get out of here alive, the both of you. If anything happens to me make sure Tamsin keeps going. Do not let her stay behind. Do not let her wait for me. Whatever happens just keep going. Got it." Lauren's tone was scary but it didn't stop the two brunettes from arguing with her.

"Lauren are you crazy? I'm not leaving you. Never again." Bo stated harshly.

"Hot pants I won't have an angry Valkyrie riding my ass for the rest of my little life." Kenzi said.

The both of them spitting out words a mile a minute. It made Lauren realize how lucky she was to have people who cared about her as much as the two brunettes standing in front of her but she would not hear any of it.

_"I will not let any one of you die to protect me!"_ Lauren said here eyes blazing an even darker emerald green. "There are only a very few people who have ever truly cared about me in all of my lives, and the two of you as well as Tamsin are some of those very few people." The power was just radiating off of Lauren's words. "Got it." She repeated shortly.

Both Bo and Kenzi didn't know what to say to her so they both nodded their agreement although neither of them had any intentions of leaving her alone.

"You two are amazing warriors." Lauren said with a gentle tone. "You know for non-Valkyries."

"Well a Valkyrie could never look as good as me." Kenzi joked causing them all to smile.

"Let's go save the world." Bo said as they started walking out the door. "Just another day."

* * *

As they all walked into the fields they were hit with the image of Valkyries and warriors fighting tall pale soulless men. Loki's army consisted of only these soulless men doing his biding. There had to be thousands of them. The Valkyries and warriors were doing there part but every time they thought they killed all them off more kept coming. Loki's army didn't have the speed, endurance or strength that the Valkyries and warriors had but they had a far greater number than them and it proved to be tiring on them. Lauren looked over to see the twins fighting off at least ten men from the soulless army. Tamsin was fighting off even more than that and she quickly ran to her side. Bo and Kenzi went to help the twins.

Swords were clashing and men were dying all throughout the battle field and in the middle of it all were the six warrior women fighting off as many of the soulless men as they possibly could. Hildr and Hjorprimul were very graceful when it came to their battle skills. There was a reason they were favorites of Odin and they were definitely showing it off now. It was as if they had a sixth sense for battle. Not one of the men from Loki's army could get within ten feet of them without getting decapitated. They were fighting and they were winning. They were making their way through the field gracefully.

Bo and Kenzi were right behind them. They weren't as graceful as the twins but they were a great team. They had each other's backs. Bo was very skilled with a sword and didn't let her skills go to waste. She fought off anyone that came near her or her best friend. Kenzi did the same. She was surprisingly amazing with a sword. The training seemed to pay off. She fought as if it was a dance. She knew every move to make. She was the only human but one of the greatest warriors in the battle. Bo and Kenzi were moving through the crowd of chaos along with the twins.

The two blonde soul mates were right behind them. Their Pegasus and Raven weapons and armor were glowing with power. Tamsin was radiating gold while Lauren was radiating emerald green. They instilled fear in anyone they came across. They barely looked anywhere other than in front of them but they plunged their swords into every single enemy they came across. They were the greatest team. They could see what the other saw, and hear what the other thought. They were more than perfect for battle.

As the six women made it to the entrance of the Great Hall they could all feel a sense of power and death coming from the other side of the door. Without hesitation Lauren pulled the doors open. The six women carefully entered the Great Hall to see it was empty, empty except for a purple ball in the middle of the hall. The closer they got to it the more they noticed that there were two people trapped inside.

"Mom! Dad!" Lauren shouted as she ran over to them.

"Lauren wait!" Tamsin shouted but it fell on deaf ears. As Lauren ran over to her parents side she was stopped and lifted up in the air by a mysterious force. The five other women could see she was struggling to breathe as well.

"Show yourself!" Tamsin shouted as she got ready to fight. They all heard a low chuckle echoing throughout the hall. They looked around to see where it was coming from but found no one. Instantly all of the other women were lifted up into the air as well. They were all struggling to get down. The chuckling became louder. They then saw a pale man with red eyes and pale skin step onto the balcony over looking the Great Hall.

"What have you done to them? Where is my father?" Lauren demanded.

Loki smiled showing off his fangs. Odin then came flying out of his room and crashed into the banister of the balcony. He was visibly beaten. "Don't worry child. He is still alive. I wouldn't want him to miss the death of Valhalla along with the death of his only daughter." His voice was deep and rumbling with vengeance.

"Let my parents go. They have nothing to do with this." Lauren stated. She seemed to be the only one that could speak.

"Oh I can't have that. They have proved to be a very great food source." Loki said with satisfaction dripping from his words.

Lauren then noticed how weak her parents were in the purple bubble. She then saw the rest of her companions struggling to get control of their bodies. She looked into Tamsin's green eyes. _"Kill the bastard."_ She heard her soul mate think. Lauren's entire body started glowing green. She broke free of Loki's hold. Loki looked surprised and angered. He didn't expect her to be as strong as she was. After all she was a baby to him, there was no way she was beating him.

Lauren had freed the rest of her companions and they all gently landed back on the floor. "Last chance old man. Let them go and I won't kill you."

Loki laughed again. There was a rumbling coming from the floor and out emerged six of the largest soulless men they have seen.

"Holy shit." Kenzi let out.

Without warning the soulless army started to attack. It was much harder to fight them than it was to fight the rest of the soulless army. They were much faster and stronger. The women were all struggling. They were all in a circle while their attackers were surrounding them. They weren't going down as fast as the others. Hildr let out a hiss as she was sliced on her upper arm but she wouldn't let that stop her. Bo and Kenzi were visibly struggling to keep there lives. Tamsin had killed her attacker and went to help her soul mate. _"No,"_ she heard Lauren think _"Help Bo and Kenzi. I got this one."_

Tamsin nodded and rushed over to the brunettes side. She slid on the floor and kicked the smaller one done. Kenzi then brought her sword down decapitating him.

Tamsin was proud of the little human. She looked over to see Bo had just plunged her sword into her attackers heart ending his life.

Lauren was overpowering her attacker. He was very large but she was fast. She kicked him down. He landed on his knees and she plunged her sword through his torso and slid it across his body.

The twins had also defeated their opponents but Hildr was badly injured. Hjorprimul was holding her up. Lauren ran to heal her. Her arm was sliced up and her stomach had a deep wound to the side. "No don't waste your energy on me." Hildr said as she noticed Lauren was about to heal her.

"Please just let me-" Lauren started.

"No." Hildr said again pushing Lauren's hands away. "I swore to protect you with my life and that is what I have done. Besides I'm getting too old for this life. It's time I start a new one." Hjorprimul couldn't hold it together. This wasn't the first time her sister died in front of her but each time hurt more than the last.

Lauren could feel the despair coming from Hjorprimul. "You will not die. Not tonight." Lauren said as she got up. "Stay with her." She said to Hjorprimul, who didn't argue.

"You alright there Hildr?" Hjorprimul asked her twin with tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her hand.

"Yeah." Hildr let out with a weak smile.

"Me too." Hjorprimul said as she squeezed her sister's hand.

* * *

Lauren made it back to the middle of the Great Hall. Loki had conjured three more of his men to fight off the women. Lauren looked up to see Loki looking right at her. She could see a hint of fear in his eyes. She smiled to herself and waved him over with confidence. He let out a screech and jumped over the balcony to land right in front of the purple bubble Lauren's parents were in.

"I will finally get to kill you. For good this time." Loki said as he brought out his black sword.

Lauren just smiled at him as her body and weapons glowed emerald green. Loki attacked first. His swings were fast and full of strength but Lauren was just as fast and strong. She blocked one of his swings then threw a right hook at him and split his lip open. This angered Loki and he swung at her even harder but again she blocked it and punched him in the face.

"Give up now." Lauren demanded.

Loki just snarled and kept with his attack. His eyes then became a deep black. His black sword started glowing purple. He was taking the energy from the soulless men in the Great Hall and strengthening himself.

The soulless men that were attacking Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin all fell to the ground in the middle of their attack. Tamsin looked to see the purple pulsating from Loki. Loki was much stronger now and she could see her soul mate struggling.

Loki had knocked Lauren down and she was now on the ground right next to the purple bubble. Her sword was no where near her. Loki raised up his sword and she knew this was the end. Loki brought down his sword but it never hit her. Tamsin had jumped in front of her and he had sliced through her stomach.

_"No!"_ Lauren shouted. Tamsin landed right in front of Lauren between her legs. Lauren immediately held on to her soul mate.

Loki noticed Lauren was going to try to heal Tamsin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Eir." Loki said. "See either you save your soul mate or you save your parents." Lauren looked over to see the life being drained from her parents. The purple bubble was no pulsating as it drained their lives. She heard Loki's laugh.

Bo and Kenzi came to Lauren's side. "You ,you can heal her right?" Kenzi asked as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Lauren heal her we will save your parents." Bo offered. She noticed Lauren's breathing quicken. Lauren was getting angry.

Lauren's body was glowing gold and emerald. Her Pegasus was glowing as well as Tamsin's Raven. "Stay with her." She said to Bo and Kenzi as she got up.

Loki noticed the power coming from Lauren. He knew he had no chance against an angered goddess. He ran. Lauren lifted herself from the ground. She let out a powerful screech that freed the Pegasus and Raven. Both spirits flew through Valhalla and cleared the fields of Loki's army. The purple bubble shattered and freed Lauren's parents. Bo gave them both some of her chi to help them

Lauren had levitated over to Loki at the top of the stairs. She brought her sword over her head. "Off with your head!" She shouted as she brought the sword down and cut Loki's head off. His head went rolling down the stairs. The cheers from the Valkyries and warriors could be heard throughout Valhalla but Lauren's only concern was her soul mate.

She ran over to Tamsin's side to see tears escaping her eyes. "You did it babe. It's finally over." It came out as a whisper.

"I didn't do it alone." Lauren said as she began to cry. Her hand started glowing as she tried to heal her soul mate.

"It's no use. This life is over for me." Tamsin let out.

"No. No it's not. We are going home together babe." Lauren held on to her soul mate. "I just found you. I can't loose you."

"You haven't. I'll come back. I promise." The life was leaving Tamsin. Lauren knew there was nothing else she could do.

"And I'll be waiting." She said as she kissed her soul mate one last time.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Nineteen years later and Valhalla had been restored to it's former glory with Odin leading it. Lauren was by his side but never stayed in Valhalla too long. Earth was her home as well. She would travel between the two worlds. She even convinced Odin to spend time with her on earth. Her parents had lived safely on earth since they were taken by Loki. They learned about the fae world and found out who their daughter really was. Odin had great respect for the humans and offered them immortality which they both turned down. Lauren was upset by it but understood them as well. They spent most of her time on earth together.

Odin had also offered Kenzi a reward for being a big part in helping Lauren and Valhalla. She was made into a Valkyrie, human hybrid. She now had streaks of blonde mixed in with her black hair. Lauren had decided it was her responsibility to help Kenzi control her new abilities and trained her daily for a few years. They became close friends.

Hjorprimul and Lauren also became close friends. After Hildr died Hjorprimul felt empty. Lauren admitted to feeling responsible because she couldn't save her but Hjorprimul would have none of it. Her twin died to protect her goddess and her home. Hjorprimul wouldn't leave Lauren's side for the first five years. After that she eased up on Lauren and they started acting as sisters.

Bo had been there for Lauren when Tamsin's life cycle ended. They became closer than they were before. They were almost inseparable. Lauren being a goddess instilled fear in the fae community since most of them treated her like a lowly human. She had been working with Hale and the Morrigan on bringing the two sides together. It was a hard process but it was slowly getting there and Bo was a big part of it. Lauren had to admit that she was surprised by Bo's political knowledge and idea's. Bo was the main reason their was progress on joining the two sides.

It was nineteen years later on Lauren's birthday. Her parents, Odin, Bo, Kenzi and Hjorprimul had decided to throw her a party. Kenzi, hearing the word party, decided it was going to be the party of the century and it was. It was a themed party where everyone had to dress as a fictional character. Everyone, fae and human, were having fun especially Lauren.

"Happy Birthday girl." Kenzi shouted over the music as she fed Lauren anther shot. Kenzi was dressed as the Mad Hatter

"Kenz, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, It will take me a whole brewery to get drunk." Lauren said as she took another shot. Lauren was dressed as a modern day Alice, of course.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Kenzi said as she downed a shot of her own.

Lauren then felt arms snake around her waist. She turned to see Bo, who was dressed as Wonder Woman. "Wow, you look amazing." Bo said as her eyes raked over Lauren in her sexy Alice costume.

"So do you." Lauren smiled.

"Looks like thousand year old fae like to dress up too." Bo said as she observed everyone at the party. Everyone was dressed. It look liked they were at a comic con convention instead of a goddess' birthday party.

"Fae's just want to have fun." Lauren said as she pulled Bo over to the dance floor. Lauren was dancing and drinking the night away. She was truly having fun but the thought of her soul mate not being here was haunting her all night. Bo knew Lauren well enough to know when she was thinking about her soul mate.

Hjorprimul had made her way over to the both of them. She was dressed as a Slytherin. She had a worried expression on her face. "Do you feel that?" She asked Lauren. Lauren shook her head.

Hjorprimul's eyes were scanning the crowd. "Someone is here."

"Dude, a lot of someones are here." A drunken Kenzi chimed in.

The Valkyrie just ignored her and kept scanning the crowd. Her eyes landed on a blonde. Lauren turned to see the same blonde. Both of their hearts stopped. The blonde maiden walked over to the both of them.

"Hey sis, miss me?" Hildr smiled. She was dressed as a Gryffindor.

Hjorprimul smiled with tears in her eyes. "Not in that outfit. You know we would be Slytherin's."

Hildr smiled at her sister. "We are too brave to be Slytherins. We are most definitely Gryffindors." They both laughed. Hildr embraced her sister in the tightest hug she could manage. It was nineteen years too long.

Lauren searched the crowd to see if there was anyone else with Hildr but didn't find who she was looking for and was immediately disappointed. Bo noticed it. "She will be back soon." She tried to reassure her friend.

"Not soon enough." Lauren whispered.

Bo suddenly had a big smile on her face. "So Alice," she started "Tell me what you give a girl who has everything for her birthday."

"I don't have everything." Lauren said.

"What about a dance?" Bo asked.

"A dance?" Lauren repeated. "I dance with you all the time."

"Not with me." Bo said with a smile. A slow song started to play. She saw that Kenzi was responsible for the change in pace of the music. Lauren was a bit confused. Bo turned Lauren around. Her eyes landed on the blonde with green eyes standing on the dance floor.

"Your white queen awaits." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear before pushing her over to the dance floor.

Lauren walked over to the blonde with green eyes. She was in all white. The closer she got to her the faster her heart beat. Her eyes were starting to glow emerald green. She made it five feet away from the blonde and stopped in her tracks not sure if what she was seeing was real.

"You." Lauren whispered.

"Me." Tamsin repeated with a smile. She held her hand out. "May I have this dance?"

Lauren took her hand. Tamsin pulled their bodies in closely. She looked amazing in her all white dress. Her hair was longer and straight. She had dark red lipstick on.

They never took their eyes off of each other throughout the entire song. Lauren dreamt about this everyday. She was hoping this wasn't another one of them.

Tamsin could read her thoughts. She brought their lips in for a passion filled kiss. Their bodies started to glow. Lauren felt complete again. "I've missed you so much my love."

"You don't know how much I've missed you." Tamsin said.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Lauren said, her eyes glowing emerald green.

"I don't plan to." Tamsin answered.

"Good." Lauren said then rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder as they continued to sway to the music.

"Good." Tamsin repeated as she held on to her soul mate tightly never wanting to let go again.

* * *

**AN:** So that is it for this fic. There may be another copdoc fic relating to this one but it will be a bunch of one shots about the adventures of our two favorite blondes together. I am currently working on What is Done in the Dark along with another Doccubus fic. It'll take me a while to get all fics out because this semester has bombarded me with papers. Thank you to all of those who have stuck with me all the way and to those who have followed and favorite as well as reviewed 1,2,3 Knock out. I hope you guys enjoyed this little journey.

Always,

Kblanx


End file.
